Secrets of the Heart
by Hitomi Mitsurugi
Summary: Mitsurugi Masaki is a transfer student to domino high who makes friends with the Yugi-tachi, add 3 yami's in their own bodies and an slightly interested brunette CEO and watch the madness ensue.  Rating will go up in later chapters. S.KaibaXOC
1. First Encounter

**Disclamer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! as much as I wish I did. Yu-Gi-Oh! is owned by Kazuki Takahashi. I do own the character Mitusrugi Masaki

Hope you enjoy my fanfic.

**Chapter One: First Encounters**

It was the first day but the young brunette wasn't all that interested as she stood in front of the head of Domino High. "So you've been in France for the past two years?" he asked. The young woman nodded. "That is correct. I studied there until recently." She listened as he began to explain about all the rules and which class' she was going to be in. 'Does he ever shut up?' she mused as he explained about extra curricular activities. 'Boring…he must love the sound of his on voice' she thought as she was handed her schedule, locker combination and room number. "I hope you enjoy your time here." She smiled and bowed respectfully before leaving the room and searching for her homeroom.

Meanwhile, as far removed from the head's office as possible, a tall brunette walked into the room and sat down with out a word. Grabbing a book out of his bag he started to read it while listening to the general noise in the room. "Man Yug, you heard the news?" Kaiba's mouth twitched in annoyance as the voice of a certain blonde American. "No Joey, what's going on?" this came from the 'King of Games' Yugi Moto. The door opened and the other side of Yugi walked through the door. The one who had technically defeated Kaiba. Yami and Tristan walked over to there friends as Tristan enquired "Anyone seen the new student? I hear she's a babe" this piece of information caused Joey to whine for a few minutes about ruining the surprise which made our teen CEO muse with amusement 'and he wonder's why I call him mutt?' until the door opened again.

Once the class had finally settled down the Sensei spoke. "Now, as you have probably heard we have a new student joining us today." The door opened for the third time, allowing a petit brunette access. She was wearing a gray blazer and skirt with a white shirt and ocean blue tie. The Sensei's voice gained the attention of the class. "Please welcome Miss Mitsurugi to our class." Bowing to the class she waited while the Sensei located her a seat. "…Hmm, I would have seated you next to Yami but those seats are taken…Malik, Ryou….you'll need to talk to them again." He looked around for an open seat. "There's one at the back, if you would kindly take it I can begin."

She quickly walked to her allocated seat, instantly noticing the interest of her fellow classmates. 'There will be questions later. Kami I hate this uniform…it makes me look like some Catholic schoolgirl.' She thought as she sat in the seat she was given. The Sensei then told them the topic they would be studying. 'Damn it! I don't have my new books yet! All mine are in French.' She thought with slight panic, until he started speaking about thermal expansion. 'Wait….I already know about this.' She sighed in relief and tuned out her Sensei's words. Deciding this would be a good opportunity to do something she always did on the first day of a new school….doodle, seeming as in almost every school she'd attended she had already learned the topics at her previous school. She jumped when the Sensei slammed his fist on his desk. "MISS MITSURUGI! Maybe _you'd _like to explain about thermal expansion to the class?" she stood and explained everything she knew about the topic. Even including the reference material that she knew. By the time the bell rang the Sensei didn't know what to say and abruptly left the room.

Kaiba watched the girl with interest as she pulled out a book. He looked at the cover for a moment. 'Is that…French?' he wondered as he scrutinized the book. His view was blocked shortly after. "Errrr…Miss Mitsurugi?" a petite boy queried. Shutting her book after placing her bookmark back she regarded the boy for a moment. "Yes little one?" she asked, puzzled by the boy's friendly nature. He smiled and responded enthusiastically. "I'm Yugi Moto, not little one. My friends all want to meet you will you join us?" She looked over to where he'd gestured and nodded as she placed her book in her desk. Standing quickly she followed Yugi and was promptly pulled up a chair. "So you're the new student?" a tall blonde asked. "No, I just dressed like this for fun!" she responded sarcastically, everyone laughed to the blonde's discomfort and introduced themselves. "Where have you been before you came to Domino?" Ryou asked. She laughed a little. "Where **haven't **I been more like! I traveled a lot…but for the past two years I've been in France..." She was abruptly cut off by the door slamming open.

The two boys ran in to the room like they were being chased by the demons of hell. Coming towards the group, they grabbed a couple of chairs and sat in them. "Hey Ryou…who's the new girl?" the teen, who was best described as Ryou's twin asked. "If you'd been ON TIME you would know! She's the new student, Miss Mitsurugi." The two regarded her for a moment, she squirmed a little under their scrutiny. "Nice to meet you. I'm Marik, this werido is called Bakura." The taller blonde said in greeting. "So, before we were rudely interrupted…you were telling us where you've been." Ryou interjected before Bakura could retort to Marik's comment. "Well, like I said...I've been a lot of places. France, Italy, Germany, Australia, Egypt…" she was cut off again by both Bakura and Yami. "EGYPT?" they both jumped on the word…Yugi and Ryou rolled there eyes and supressed a groan. "Yes Egypt. I was partially school there…" they were both interested until Yugi and Ryou covered there mouths. She giggled "You can asked me about it later if you want. I loved it there…" they grinned as she told them about the other places…while avoiding other things about her life…things she didn't want to bring up.

Kaiba lost interest when she'd mentioned Egypt…he twitched a little at the mention of that place. Having vehemently refused to believe he was some reincarnation of a certain High Priest, no matter how much he'd looked like the guy he still didn't believe it. Shaking his head to remove those thoughts from his head as the next teacher droned on about something he already knew. He took the time to study the girl. She was wearing an interesting uniform 'probably from a boarding school.' He mused as he noticed the book slightly poked out of the desk. He was even more amused that she was reading it rather then taking notes. 'She must be bored if that book is more interesting…then again this is the teacher who can put anyone to sleep.' He thought with amusement. Looking to her again he noticed that there were notes on the table…they were just in French. 'So if the teacher thinks she hasn't done any work…' he had to admire her ideas…he just wished he knew what she was reading. 'Wait….why am I thinking this?' he wondered as the bell rang. He didn't even realize that time had flown so quickly. 'Wait, I was thinking about the new girl…that's probably why.' As he watched her put the book in her bag and walk out of the room.

It was lunch and she was glad that she was alone…at least for a while. She almost dropped her fork when the brunette CEO of Kaiba Corp sat across from her. They were silent for a few minutes until he actually broke the silence. "So…you're Miss Mitsurugi?" she nodded. "That's me." His eyebrow rose at her slightly perky voice. He flipped to French, wondering how much she knew. "Are you always this perky?" he asked, keeping a monotone voice. She smiled a little and responded "Not always, just when I get to speak to someone new for the first time…I'll quiet down now." He smirked a little, she was good at French. "I see, so you're only this perky around new people?" she paused for a moment to think of her answer. "Well, sometimes it's for other reasons…like the person I'm talking to has an infectiously perky attitude…but I'm fairly normal now." He switched back to Japanese and she was slightly grateful. She loved language but she didn't enjoy the funny looks she got. "Well, it was…interesting to meet you. Miss Mitsurugi." He watched her flinch at the formal name. "You as well Kaiba-san." He smirked for a moment before gathering his things. "Well, hopefully I can talk to again, excuse me." She smiled for a moment and watched him leave. Her new friends sat down and asked "What was Kaiba doing here?" she smirked a little. "Just introducing himself to me…that's all." They took that for an answer and ate while Yami and Bakura picked her brains about Egypt…much to the annoyance of everyone else.


	2. Annoying Questions

**Chapter Two: Annoying Questions…**

Masaki sighed as she dropped her bag by the door way upon entering her apartment. She knew she wouldn't be getting much, if any sleep tonight. Locking her door she threw her coat over the sofa and turned on her laptop. Logging on she pulled up her favorite play list before stepping into the bathroom. Turning on the shower she sighed as she walked into her bedroom to grab some clean clothes, before returning to the bathroom. Twenty minutes later, feeling refreshed she got dressed into something a little more comfortable. Pulling up her MSN account she smiled as she noticed who was online, before adding all her new friends. Smiling a little when she received a photo of all her friends from her previous school. In response she preceded then tell them all about Domino and how different Japan was compared to everywhere else she had lived.

Yami, who had been separated from Yugi's body for about four months, had during this time learnt a great deal…under Yugi's teaching, about this time period. He was seated at the computer also on MSN instant messenger, having been taught by Yugi how to use it. He'd asked for Masaki's e-mail address earlier that day and was happy to see his new friend online. 'Hey, are you busy?' he typed, smirking a little at the reply he received. 'Not really…but hey at least I'm presentable.' Chuckling he wrote 'What are you up to later?' he didn't get a reply at first. 'Not much really, just roaming the internet for anything interesting…why?' he smiled without realizing 'Because me and the gang are going out later and I well … wondered… if you would like to join us?' he asked. Smiling more when he received 'ah what the heck! I'm in.' he then told her the details such as when and how to get to the meeting point before she logged out. Turning off the computer he walked downstairs to tell Yugi the good news.

Kaiba was sat in the living room silently wishing he had gone to work that day as Mokuba continually questioned him on the new student. He'd told Mokuba that there was a new student and that she was female. "So what's she like Ni-san?" he asked. Seto pondered how to answer without piping his otouto's interest further. "She's just a new student Mokuba, there's not much to say. I only met her today." He regretted his last words though as Mokuba grinned "So you want to get to know her Ni-san?" he growled and used his customary "Mokuba, it's none of your business." Before standing up and leaving to go to his private study. Mokuba grinned at his older brother's reactions. 'Hmmm…maybe the Yugi-tachi would know more about this girl…after all, Yugi's a very friendly person so he's probably made friends with her already.' He thought as he walked to his room deciding to spend some time playing on the computer before harassing his brother again…he knew he'd have to let Seto calm down before bringing the subject up again. Failing that he could always just visit the Kame game shop.

Masaki turned off her computer with a tired sigh. 'What am I getting myself in to?' she wondered as she grabbed her black trench coat and crash helmet. Smirking as she grabbed her keys and wallet, on her out of the small apartment. Her father hated motor bikes so she'd brought it just to spite him. Knowing damn well he didn't care for her safety as a daughter just his reputation….shaking that thought from her head she jammed her helmet on and started up the engine. It hummed for a moment before she drove to the place she was meeting the group. Weaving her way through the traffic with expert handling. After all, the traffic in Domino was nothing compared to the traffic in France. She smiled as she thought back to the time she'd taken a joyride for a while after getting this beauty. She'd gotten into a hell of a lot of trouble for that stunt. Pulling up she smiled as she saw Yugi and Yami waiting. "Hey guys, did I make it in time?" they were a little puzzled until she took her helmet off. "M-m-miss Mitsurugi! Where did you get that?" she chuckled at their reaction. "It's mine guys; I just can't ride it wearing a skirt." She heard Yami chuckle a little and cleared her throat. "Where we going anyway and I thought we were meeting the others?" she saw the knowing looks the pair shared and wondered what the hell they were thinking. "We're meeting them at the place we thought you'd be walking…so we waited somewhere you'd know." She smiled a little "I can give you two a lift on my baby if you give me directions." There eyes widened a little and she giggled a little. "Don't worry, there's a spare helmet on the back, I used to do a taxi service for the girls at my school." She laughed a little when she thought back to it. All the girls were told it was improper to have boyfriends but they did anyway and grabbed lifts of Masaki whenever they needed it. She looked to her new friends and smiled when they walked over. "You take this helmet Yami, and Yugi can use the spare." They put the helmets on and both looked a little scared of the motorcycle. "Errrrm….Miss Misurugi, how are we all going to fit on that?" Yami asked, she looked at them for a moment and steadied the bike for a moment. "Well, Yugi can sit in front of me and you can sit behind. If you tell me the way I can get us there quicker then on foot. So just tell me the route." They both got on and Yugi told her where to go. She growled a little and Yugi queried "What's wrong?" she shook her head and revved the bike a little. "I've just passed there to get to here; I live in the same area. Oh Yami you'd better hold on to me, I have some tight corners to turn." She felt him grab her midriff fairly tightly as she turned the bike with ease.

**AN: **BIG thank you to my Beta reader, TheMadNovelist. Many vertual cookies and other sweet things for you...especially for putting up with my numorous mistakes XDD


	3. Your Name is WHAT?

**Chapter Three: Your name is WHAT?**

Masaki pulled up outside the arcades in record time, Yugi stepped off the machine with shaky legs. "Wow, that was scary but a lot of fun." He exclaimed as he tried to steady himself on his legs, leaning on a nearby lamp post. This elicited a laugh at the shorter boy's reaction from the bike's owner. "I felt the same way the first time rode on one of these, but I enjoyed it a little too much and this is the result." She smiled patting the seat. Before he handed her back the helmet, however she couldn't get off the cycle just yet… mainly due to the fact Yami hadn't let go. "Hey guys! Are you ok?" Tea's voice rang through the crowd of people upon seeing Yami clinging to the brunette biker for dear life. Masaki had to chuckle at Yugi's blush, Yami had told her at lunch about Yugi's crush on Tea. "Yugi will be ok but I think I'm going to need surgery." Masaki responded, sarcasm rooted in her voice. "Why would ya need surgery?" Joey asked, with confusion in his voice. Masaki smirked a little "Because I'm going to have to have Yami surgically removed if he doesn't let go." They all laughed as Yami realized that he still had hold of Masaki's waist. "S-Sorry Miss Misurugi." He said with a small blush as he let go and climbed of the bike before he handed her the helmet. Trying too remain as dignified as he possibly could. Parking her bike next to another one they all walked into the Arcades with the smiles from the funny sight.

"So let me get this straight Pharaoh. You were clinging to her for dear life because you were on her motorbike?" Bakura asked as Marik beat him for the fourth time that night. They'd been there for about an hour, playing various games, everyone had been surprised when the petite brunette almost beat Tea on Dance Dance Revolution. Malik spoke shortly after Yami nodded. "It's like that when you first ride on as a passenger." Yami looked to Malik with thanks in his expression just as Bakura had begun rolling around like a maniac...well; he was a maniac in Yami's opinion. Sighing he looked to the petite woman who was currently beating Duke on some random fighting game. "I didn't know, in case you forgot we didn't have motorcycles in Egypt!" he said in an attempt to shut the white haired thief up. She looked at Yami with confusion. "What do you mean? There are motorcycles all around Egypt now." They both jumped a little but it was Yugi who answered her. "Oh don't mind that Miss Misurugi…it would take too long to explain…right now anyway." She shrugged before responding "You can all stop calling me Miss Misurugi as well, my name is Masaki." As she finished off Duke. "Damn Masaki, that's the fifth time you've beaten him. I knew you were good but not that good." She smiled shyly at Joey before explaining "Well, I had nothing better to do sometimes so I just chilled and played fighting games. I'd rather beat up a bunch of pixels then a human when I'm in a bad mood." They all agreed with her to some extent, even Joey who looked at the floor briefly. Hopping down off her seat she laughed. "What now then guys?" she asked them, a little bored with playing fighting games all the time. "How about that?" Yami asked, pointing to one of the booths, looking over in his direction she smiled and nodded.

"Please! Please can I go big brother? I won't be alone…Yugi will be there?" Mokuba pleaded as he talked with Seto. He wanted to go not just because Yugi was there but he had alterior motives to get Yugi to introduce him to the new friend who would also be there and he wanted to meet her. "For the last time no, it's too late and you have school tomorrow." He sighed and gave up on trying visiting the Arcades. Instead he decided to go to his room and called Yugi, he got an instant reply. "Mokuba, are you on your way?" he sighed before responding. "No Yugi, Seto won't let me with it being a school night can you tell your friend that I won't be able to meet them?" he waited for the response. "It's fine, she doesn't know your coming I just wanted to introduce you two. We can do it another time though." Mokuba wondered about the fact that Yugi had mentioned that his new friend was female.

Masaki laughed as Joey and Tristan argued for 20 minutes about something, even if she didn't even know what the argument was about. Turning, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Masaki-san…I hope you don't mind me asking but isn't your name…normally used… for a… boy?" she blinked at Ryou for a moment before responding. "Yes…it's just what I'm called though. My father called me Masaki." She shrugged as she finished her food. "Besides Ryou-san you don't need to call me Masaki-san, same to the rest of you. Just Masaki is fine." She smiled at there shocked faces. "B-But no Japanese person would ever say that." She gave a small smile and responded "I'm not full Japanese so there's no worries about that…but if my father's around you must use them ok?" they nodded and finished there food before returning back to the games.

**AN**: I was going to post this in the morning but I decided to upload it early. Thanks to my first reviewer greenluvr14 and the others who subscribed, I'll try and upload at least one chapter a week if I can


	4. Masaki Hates Mondays

**Chapter Four: Masaki hates Mondays…but not as much as Seto**

Masaki sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. Seeming as her new school uniform had arrived last night. "Great, I think I preferred the Catholic schoolgirl look." She said sarcastically to herself. The new uniform was pink…she hated pink with a passion! On other's it looked good, on her it made her look like a giant marshmallon. Sighing she picked up her bag and began the walk to the school. Thinking back to the previous week made her smile a little. Although she frowned when she remembered that she'd have no free time today. Looking at the building in front of her caused her to frown more. 'Thanks for leaving the country again father!' she thought as Domino high slowly came into view signaling she had finished the walk to school. Opening the door and walking to her seat, she threw her bag on the desk before walking to Joey and Yugi. "Hey guys!" she said in greeting. "Hey Masaki, apparently sensei isn't in this morning so we have some free time." She sighed. "Great! So I got here early for nothing." Returning to her seat she noticed with surprise that Kaiba wasn't in. 'He's normally here before I am…' she mused as she grabbed her bag to sit with her friends.

Mokuba wasn't in school today and was glad about it, which left him wondering how best to cause mischief. When he realized that he hadn't heard his older brother's alarm going off yet. Deciding that he didn't want the alarm clock to have all the fun the younger Kaiba thought of a way to wake his brother up…but before that he wondered if his brother was actually asleep. Being as stealthy as a ninja could he tip toed slowly to the bedroom door and opened it a little, so he could see his brother's bed…he saw a lump there that could only be Seto and quietly crept into the room, silently as possible closing the door behind him. Sneaking across the floor until he was next to the bed he finally chose how he was going to wake his brother up. Suppressing a giggle with great difficulty the raven haired teen carefully grabbed the corner of the quilt, constantly checking that his brother wasn't stirring…and pulled the covers off him quickly. The tall brunette groaned at the loss of warmth and curled up into a ball to preserve his body heat and sleep some more. Mokuba giggled at this reaction and jumped up on the bed, bouncing on the older Kaiba. "Come on Seto! You have to get up!" Mokuba sing songed to his brother, laughing a little as he did.

Seto was actually enjoying the extra sleep until he felt the warmth of his quilt disappear and had curled up into a ball to try and keep warm. Then he felt a small weight on his stomach and that weight bouncing on him. Opening his eyes to his brother's smiling face; he growled and turned to shake his brother off him. "Get off Mokuba!" grabbing the covers from the bottom of the bed and covering himself again. Mokuba sat on the end of the bed and watched his brother get comfortable again. "Seto, you're late for school." This was all Mokuba needed to say as the sleepy brunette sat bolt upright and looked at his alarm clock. "Why didn't you wake me sooner!" he grumbled at Mokuba before throwing the covers off and running into the bathroom to get ready to set out. Mokuba just sighed "Because I only woke up recently myself, I didn't know you were still asleep." He watched as his brother ran around getting ready for school and ran out of the room with his book bag. Giggling at the un-Kaiba like behavior, Mokuba calmly walked out of his brother's room and down into the games room to relax on the only day off from school he had until the holidays.

Masaki giggled as she won her second duel against Joey. She'd been pulling out her book to read when one of her cards had fallen out of her bag. Yami had noticed and asked her if she dueled. Saying she did had prompted Joey to challenge her and be beaten twice in a row. "Damn Masaki! I bet you could give Yami here a good duel." She laughed and shook her head. "I doubt it Joey, I mean this is the first time I've dueled in a while." She saw the dumbfounded expression on Joey's face and smiled. "No way! You're really good Masaki!" she just smiled at them and asked Yami "You ever tag dueled before?" He nodded, thinking of his duel with the Shadow Riders. "You want to tag duel Yugi? You can tag with Joey and I'll tag with Yami" Yugi smiled and nodded, they both set up there duel mats (there wasn't enough room for the duel disks) and started their duel.

They were about halfway through when Kaiba walked through the door. Sullenly stomping by he passed them like they didn't exist and was glad that no one noticed that he was late…or so he thought. "Hey Masaki, your move" Yugi said to her, snapping her back. "Sorry guys, I draw." Smirking at the card she drew she played lightning vortex on their monsters and defeated them with her own monster. "Man, you trounced us! Go easy on us Masaki." Joey grumbled, having been defeated by her for the third time. "Sorry guys, I just drew it when I needed it most. It's not my fault." Giggling at Joey's reaction to her and Yami's victory. She packed away her cards and looked at her watch. "Damn the teacher's really late! It's nearly lunch you know." Sitting at her desk again she wondered at the reason Kaiba was late…before she noticed someone waving there hand in front of her face. "Huh?" she looked up and saw Joey's hand "You ok? You spaced out again." She nodded and asked "What did you ask me?" he smirked and glanced at the back of the room "I was just saying that you could probably give money bags back there a good fight if you dueled him." That caused a reaction from our favorite CEO. "What the way you can't Mutt?" was the icy response. Joey cursed and came back with a cutting response of his own "This from the man who hasn't defeated Yugi in one duel!" Masaki sighed as her phone rang, checking the caller ID she sighed again and excused herself from the table. "Moshi! Moshi! Misurugi speaking." She said politely. "Masaki, just calling to see if you got my message?" she groaned internally. "I did Otto-san. Don't worry I'll go to the meeting." She waited for his response. "Good. My apologies for not being there my daughter…but as you know…" she continued for him, "this is an important business venture I know Otto-san. I'll talk to you soon." She hung up with a sigh, she hated when he checked up on her like that. Going back into the classroom she saw that Joey and Kaiba were still arguing. Turning to Yugi she asked. "Is it always like this?" he nodded "Pretty much, why did you leave by the way?" she groaned a little, "Just my Otto-san checking up on me again…" she trailed, not wanting Yugi to know exactly why he was calling. Yugi nodded as the Sensei finally arrived, stopping the argument and starting the class. Taking her seat she sighed and pulled out her notes. 'It's going to be a long day….' Was her only thought as the class began.


	5. Fun Times

**Chapter Five: Fun Times**

Yami was waiting in the downstairs area of the Kame Game shop; they had planned a welcome party for Masaki. Almost everyone was there and he was waiting for Masaki herself. A knock on the door bolted him up from his thoughts about this party idea. He opened it and saw the sheepish girl on the doorstep. "Hey Masaki, Glad you're here, now I can finally go upstairs." She looked puzzled by his words but didn't elaborate on them as he stepped back to let her in. Taking her coat and hanging it by the door before walking up the stairs behind the counter, to where everyone else was waiting.

She followed Yami, puzzled that he was leading her up when it was Yugi who had technically invited her. However she soon found herself being bombarded with confetti and party poppers. "HEY WELCOME TO DOMINO HIGH!" they said in unison. She had to laugh; it was such a big surprise, for her to have people do this that she couldn't do anything else. They lead her to the sofa and sat her down. She recognized some of the people…but not everyone. The young teen picked up on this and introduced himself as Mokuba. She blinked at this piece of information. "Mokuba? As in Mokuba Kaiba?" He nodded and she smiled at him "I see, I'm Masaki Misurugi." He laughed a little, 'So this is the new student Ni-san has been thinking about…even if he won't admit it to me I can tell' he thought as he hugged her a little, surprising her. "Please to meet you Masaki, I can call you Masaki right?" she smiled at him and nodded. "Miss Misurugi sounds way too formal." He laughed again and she had to chuckle at his obvious innocence. 'I wonder if I would have been like that…' shaking her head at the morbid thoughts she looked to the others. "You didn't have to do this you know…" they laughed and Bakura decided to speak "You're right, we didn't…but then again seen as we're going to be playing Twister…I'd love to see you try in that skirt." She smirked a little "I suppose you'd LOVE that Bakura." The petite brunette responded, everyone laughed at Bakura's discomfort and silence. Seeming usually no-one could get him to shut up other then Ryou. Then someone suggested they play twister. Masaki started off and after about half an hour she was the only one out of the original starting group still playing. Until Bakura 'accidentally' poked her leg and she lost her balance. She then sat down and rested smiling when Bakura fell.

Mokuba was having so much fun he almost missed the call from Seto, telling him he was outside waiting for him. "I got to go; my Ni-san is waiting for me. It was nice to meet you Masaki." She smiled at him "Actually I've got to head off too. I've got some errands to run." The others tried to get her to stay longer, but she couldn't…after all she had those documents to read and she knew that she'd have some form of meeting tomorrow after school. "Sorry guys but I can't. I'll walk downstairs with Mokuba, so you don't need to Yami." She said as she saw the teen start to get up. Saying goodbye, she walked down with the raven haired boy. "So, what are you going to do later? I'm probably going to sleep but if I can get my Ni-san to agree I might play on a game." She chuckled at his 5 words a second way of speaking and answered "Probably sleep, I haven't been sleeping well lately. Mainly because I'm not used to the climate here…it was warmer in France." He nodded as he put his coat on. "You know, if you want I can get Seto to give you a lift… if you want that is" She shook her head but found that he was as bad as she was when it came to being stubborn…that was how she found herself being pushed into the limo by Mokuba. She saw Kaiba raise an eyebrow at his younger sibling "Is it ok if we give Masaki a lift Ni-san? She doesn't live far from us and I don't want her to be hurt if she walked back. Pleeeaaaassssee?" he pleaded with his brother with added puppy dog eyes for effect. He sighed 'I really need a defense against that look?' he thought as he asked her "Where do you live?" blinking for a moment she told him. Most of the drive was in silence until Mokuba poked Masaki in the side. This caused her to jump and squeal in shock, unfortunately she jumped away towards the elder Kaiba and ended up in his lap. The raven teen laughed at both of their expressions 'this is priceless…I wish I had my camera!' he thought. Masaki squeaked as she was pushed off his lap. "Owwww" she whined as she rubbed her backside a little and glared at Kaiba for a moment before taking her seat again. Looking to Mokuba who was still laughing she instantly decided how to exact her revenge. Smirking a little she snaked her hand to his side and tickled him in the side for a few seconds.

Seto watched this exchange with a small smirk 'Moki should have known better.' He thought, he had been looking out of the window when a squeal had caused him to turn…unfortunately she had jumped into his lap by that point. He had not been in that situation before and hadn't known how to react…until Mokuba had started laughing at them. Growling a little he had shoved her hard to get her off him. Smirking when she'd hit the floor with a thud. Then had returned his attention to the window when his brother's laughing had caught his attention again. He saw her tickling Mokuba and it was at this point that a small uncharacteristic but playful urge grabbed him and he poked her other side. Jumping a little she squeaked again, than started to squirm as she was double teamed by both of them. "N-Not fair!" she said between laughing. The poking descending into tickling and it wasn't until the driver told them they were at there destination that Kaiba realized what he was doing and stopped blinking in confusion, before opening his side to let her out. "Thank you for the lift." She bowed politely at him after she stepped out and was greeted by silence from the taller brunette but Mokuba said a farewell.

Later she was in her apartment on MSN as usual. She was talking to someone she had just added, they were apparently good friends with someone from her pervious school. She'd added them as soon as she was given the IM address. Normally the e-mail address gave away who it was but this one was tricky. She laughed as he stuck his tongue out at her previous comment. 'Oh that's mature!' she responded, and was greeted with another emoticon followed by 'so what?' giggling she responded and they talked for about 2 hours until she had to get some sleep. Saying bye to the person and shutting down her computer, she walked over to her bed and collapsed onto it, falling into a deep sleep.

She was twitching in her sleep; her dreams were being invaded again with _that _incident. Waking abruptly she looked at her clock and saw it was 5am. 'Might as well, get up. I'm not going to get back to sleep now.' She thought, getting out of bed and going into the bathroom to get a shower. Walking out feeling refreshed and having gotten dressed. She packed her laptop and other equipment that she would need for work before grabbing her school bag. Looking at the clock she noticed that it was still early and decided to have a cup of coffee to wake her up a little more. Drinking the cup quickly she placed the work things on her bike and drove to the office to drop them off, before going to school. 'Great…bored fest for about an hour…I can't believe I got here this early.' She thought as she pulled out her book. She'd almost finished it when everyone else walked into the room.

**AN: **I feel like I'm spoiling you putting so much up so soon but I have a fair portion of this fic wrote up already, some of the chapters need tweaking though which is why it might be a slow update after the next couple of chapters.


	6. Fatigue and Laughter

**Chapter Six: Fatigue and Laughter **

It had been a month since she'd come to Domino and Masaki was wondering how she had managed to stay sane. She'd been running the company after a full day of school. She glared at the retreating form of Seto Kaiba and wondered how he managed it. She was having around two hours sleep and drinking a load of coffee to stay awake. Sighing she walked outside and sat under one of the trees to eat. She was about half way through when she realized that she wasn't alone and Kaiba was in fact sat next to her. Jumping a little in surprise she almost lost the rest of her lunch in her lap. 'That just proves how tired I am…' she thought irritably. "Can I help you?" she asked in what she hoped was an even tone. He looked at her for a moment. 'What has she been doing? I've been here since she sat down and she only now noticed I was here….' He cut off his thought. 'Why the hell am I thinking about her so much? All I know is that I've wanted to know more about her since she came here.' He glared at her for a moment and was slightly surprised that she didn't back down. "Considering I was sat here before you isn't that my question?" he responded dryly watching her reaction with interest. "I suppose…" she trailed for a moment with a sigh. "What is it?" she asked, having noticed that he was staring intently at her face. "I haven't got rice on my face have I?" she asked innocently. He shook his head. "Mokuba was wondering if you wanted to come round today? He really wants to see you again." He asked as he thought about how Mokuba had asked, no begged him to allow the woman to come round.

Masaki thought to her schedule, she smiled a little when she remembered that she actually had a free day. There was actually no need for her to work. "I'm not busy, so sure!" she smiled at him. All previous weariness gone from her face. 'How does she manage that? She's been almost falling asleep in class and now you'd never tell she's tired.' He returned the smile before standing "If you want I can give you a lift." She smiled again at the gesture. "Thanks but I have transportation. I'll follow you there." He shook his head. "I'm working today, that's why I offered." She smirked. "Wouldn't that have taken you out of your way? Besides I doubt you'd work in your uniform…I know I don't like working in mine." As soon as she said that she clamped a hand over her mouth. He raised an eyebrow. 'What did she mean by that last statement?' he wondered as he shrugged. "Fine, you follow…by the way, would you give me your mobile number? Mokuba was asking for it." Speaking her number with practiced ease she watched as he walked away before shrugging and finished her meal.

The end of the day had come quite quickly, Masaki waved to her friends as they walked out. She remembered them saying something about Burger World as she got on her bike and waited for Kaiba to walk out of school. When she saw him, she jammed her helmet on her head and started up the bike. Following his in his limo she swore when it almost hit her. 'Bastard!' she thought as she managed to correct herself and drove up close to the passenger's side. When she was sure they were on a long straight rode she hit the window and opened her visor. She watched with satisfaction as the window rolled down. "When you said follow, I though you meant a car…not a motorcycle." He said dryly. She snorted and, after a brief check of the road, responded. "I never stated that I would be in a car…can you at least tell your driver not to hit me…you almost killed me two turns back!" she saw him wind his window up and sighed. But was pleased when no other incidents happened, they actually made good time….well, she tore off on a couple of occasions when the traffic was slow but slowed down when she needed to. She was in front of the Kaiba mansion when she heard him speak again. "How the hell can you ride that deathtrap?" she smiled as she shook her hair a little. "Quite easily…although you're not the first to ask me that." She responded thinking back to the arcades moment before continuing. "Besides, it's quicker then a car…no traffic jams." He smiled a little as the door opened and he was instantly hugged by his hyperactive brother. "Ni-san! Your back, did you bring Masaki with you? Did you?" he returned his little brother's hug before inclining his head towards the woman next to him.

Seto grinned as Mokuba released him and threw his arms around the brunette next to him. 'She wasn't expecting that.' he thought with a small smirk on his face. His smirk changed into a little grin when she hugged the younger boy back…before being dragged into the mansion. "Masaki! I'm glad to see you again; I asked my Ni-san if you could come round and if he could bring you. You didn't have any problems did you?" she shook her head as she was lead to a room with a lot of different games in it. 'They play all these?' she wondered as she stared at all of them. "Masaki what do you want to do?" she looked to the younger teen for a moment. "You play all these?" she saw his smile as he shouted something through the door. "Hm? Oh we don't always play them…well, I do but Seto doesn't." she smiled a little at the thought of Kaiba being bullied in to playing something by his younger brother. Her thoughts were cut short by an amused male voice. "You called Moki?"

Seto sighed as he changed into his battle city costume. 'I'm glad I'm out of that uniform.' He thought as he walked to where he knew Masaki and Mokuba had headed, he was amused by what he heard. "So, let me get this straight. You're the same age as Kaiba-san…but your Gozaburo Kaiba's son and he disowned you…" he walked in and noticed what was causing the woman's confusion. "That's right Miss Misurugi. I'm Noah Kaiba. I must say, from what Mokuba has told me about you I'm quite interested in you." Seto chuckled at Noah's insinuation. Ever since he'd found Noah on the companies computer network he'd been devising a way of allowing the teen his own body, at Mokuba's request. He'd managed it about six month's ago and Noah had kept Mokuba company when he was busy. "Noah, stop teasing her." He responded as he sat down. He was slightly amused by the fact they were playing, of all things, snakes and ladders. "I'm not Seto, I am interested in knowing more about her." Shaking his head for a moment he watched as Masaki landed on a ladder, handing the dice the Noah. "I've got to go to work for a while. Please entertain our guest for a while." With a ruffle of Mokuba and Noah's hair he left the room.

Masaki watched him go for a moment before turning back to Noah. "Sorry Noah, you asked me something?" she saw him smile for a moment. "I asked, how long have you been in Domino?" she smiled "One month…I came from France after a two year stay there." He smiled a little. "I've never been to France; I've heard it's beautiful though." She smiled. "It was, although France is not my favorite place. I've traveled around the world." He was shocked by this information. "You've been around the world? But you only look 17!" she sighed as she rolled the dice. "I'm 18, I turned 18 in February." Moving her piece she noticed that she'd landed on a snake. "So let me get this straight, you've traveled the world but your only 18! That's amazing!" she blushed a little. "It's not that amazing…I mean it was a regular life for me." They laughed a little at her rhyming tone. A few turns later and Mokuba won the game. They then moved on to normal chess. "So Masaki." Noah started after placing his piece. "Let's see if I've got this right, you traveled the world with your mother and learned all about the different cultures of the world. You also learned many languages, am I correct?" she smiled and placed her pawn carefully. "That's right Noah. My mother said I was always gifted with languages and the arts…but the latter was because of her teaching me." She watched his move with dismay as she realized that he had beaten her. "Checkmate. I see, do you sing often?" she grimaced a little. "Not so much now…when I do I remember my mother's…." he sighed as they placed the pieces back where they belonged. "I see…I'll say no more Masaki. Hey Mokuba, why don't you teach Masaki Capi Mon Chess?" she saw Mokuba's face light up as he gathered up some things. "Of course! I've got all the things already here! Although you'll have to watch Noah, and you can help her too." She smiled at his speech as she watched him set up the board and pick out some Capsule Monsters for her to start with, while Noah explained the rules.

At the office Kaiba sighed as he finished the last of the paperwork; he picked up his briefcase and called for his limo before ringing Noah's mobile. "Yes Seto?" was the response. "How are things over there?" he smirked as he heard "Masaki! That's cheating!" coming from Mokuba and Noah's chuckle. "Mokuba's been teaching Masaki capsule monsters chess and she's pretty good at it. You'll be home soon?" at the confirmation he heard a little more complaining before the call ended. He stepped out of his elevator, then walked outside and climbed into his limo and told his driver to take him home as fast as he could. Smiling to softly; at the thought of his brother complaining about losing to Masaki, he was surprised when he realized that he was already home. Walking out of the limo and then up the drive he went into the house. Quickly walking to the games room, he opened the door and was surprised when he saw his brothers regarding something on the sofa. Curious as to what they were looking at he walked around the sofa and had to smile at the sight he saw.

"Oh Ni-san." Mokuba said when he saw his brother there. They'd finished the game of Capi Mon Chess just as Masaki's eyes had shut. They'd been worried until they realized that she had fallen asleep and gently placed her down on the sofa. "Masaki fell asleep, I think she was exhausted! I feel bad for inviting her round." He saw Mokuba's guilty look. "You couldn't have known Moki. She's been like this at school for a while, although she's been hiding it." Seto explained as he lifted the woman, surprise in his eyes at how light she was. "Noah, can you open the doors to one of guest rooms." He asked his step brother while carrying Masaki. When he arrived at the room, he carefully placed her under the covers, after removing her blazer and placing it on the chair he then covered her gently and smiled when a grin graced her features. Closing the door silently he walked back into the games room to spend time with his brothers.


	7. Towel Fiasco

**Chapter Seven: Towel Fiasco**

Kaiba awoke with a sigh. Looking to his clock he noticed that it was 6am, getting out of his bed he walked to his wardrobe and pulled out a crisp black suit. Placing it on his bed he walked to the bathroom for his morning shower. Thinking back to last night he smiled softly. 'Masaki stayed the night…although it was mainly because she'd fallen asleep…' he thought as the water hit him. He spent about twenty minutes before stepping out of the shower after he turned the spray off and wrapping a towel round his waist. He looked in the mirror, now feeling more awake and finished his morning ritual.

Masaki's eyes fluttered open slowly. She sat up abruptly and looked around. 'This isn't…' she thought as she looked around the room. Glancing down she looked at herself, she was still in her clothes. That was a start, looking around the room she slowly started to remember what had happened the night before. 'I fell asleep after I played Capsule Monsters Chess with Mokuba!' a small blush graced her features as she rubbed her eyes. Getting out of the bed she noticed that there was an en-suite bathroom. 'May as well…after all I feel a little dirty after sleeping in my clothes.' She thought as she walked towards the bathroom. Placing her clothes in a neat pile on the bed, she stepped into the shower, grateful of the hot water on her skin as she thoroughly cleansed her skin.

Kaiba was extremely annoyed he'd walked back into his room to see that his suit was gone. He knew that Masaki didn't know where his room was and Noah knew how important today actually was…so that just left Mokuba. Storming down the hall he opened his brother's door to see him dressed and reading. "Where the hell are my clothes?" he hissed at his younger sibling. He watched his brother's smile. "There in Masaki's room." He responded simply, growling he stormed off down the hall and opened the door to Masaki's room…he instantly regretted not knocking.

Masaki felt refreshed as she stepped out of the bathroom. Drying her hair for a moment she pulled the towel from around her lithe form and dropped it on the floor. The towel that she used for her hair followed, it was when she turned to grab her underwear she noticed that the door was open…and that a certain brunette teen was currently staring at her. A blush crept to her face but her embarrassment quickly descended in to anger as she grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at him. "HENTAI!" she screamed at him while throwing more pillows at him. He closed the door rather quickly before shouting through the door. "I was just coming in to get my clothes!" she snorted as she grabbed her clothes and pulled them on fiercely. "I'll bet! I noticed you staring! Besides...why on earth would your clothes be in this room?" she heard him knock but didn't let him in. "Mokuba told me my clothes were in your room, will you please let me in." she paused for a moment and allowed him in before sitting on the bed. 'I'm not going to help.' She thought as she crossed her legs and watched him.

Seto began searching the room; he began to walk to the bathroom until he heard her dry humor. "You're clothes won't be in there! I would have seen them…" he growled a little as his mind flashed back to her naked form. He looked in the dressing table and wanted to look under the mattress, thinking back to when he was a kid he remembered hiding his duel monster cards from his Stepfather. He looked to the petite teen expecting her to move. When she didn't he simply growled a little and picked her up and placed her on a nearby chair before lifting the mattress slightly. 'Grrrrrr, where has Mokuba hidden them?' he wondered as he looked to the chair that was currently occupied by Masaki. Sighing, he picked her up again and placed her on the bed. Checking the chair and finding nothing, he then looked under the bed.

Masaki enjoyed the fact that she was annoying Kaiba by not helping. 'I thoroughly enjoyed being picked up by him…maybe I should do that more oft…' her thought trailed off as she started staring at Kaiba, who had stood from looking under the bed…unfortunately he was missing something…she blushed at the sight. 'Oh my…' she thought as he walked around the room for a while, trying to find his missing clothing. She blushed as she stared at his naked ass, 'oh man! He's got such a nice ass…' she thought as he then bent over…giving her a better view.

Kaiba looked around the room and looked at the wardrobe. 'That's the only place I haven't checked.' He thought as he opened the doors and found his missing suit. Turning to Masaki he noticed that she hadn't said anything for a while, and that she was staring at him with a blush on her face. "Why are you staring at me? Am I naked or something?" he saw her blush grow, looking down he realized why she was staring and pulled his clothing over himself…before grabbing the nearest article of clothing and running out of the room while frantically pulling it on. 'Dammit! Damn my hormones.' He thought as he ran towards his room.

Mokuba was walking towards Masaki's room when he saw a brunette blur run passed. At first he thought it was Masaki, until he realized that the person was a little…tall, and had shorter hair. He then realized that he was looking at the back of his Ni-san…in a floral patterned housecoat that was in Masaki's room for guests. He chuckled as he knocked on Masaki's door. Not receiving an answer he opened the door and saw the woman sat on the bed. "What did you do to my Ni-san?" he asked her. Watching as she jumped out of her skin. "Oh…Mokuba. I'm sorry for falling asleep on you yesterday." He shook his head "Its fine, but Masaki…what did you do to my Ni-san?" she pointed to the towel and she saw the confusion in his eyes. "You hid his clothes in here didn't you?" at his giggle and nod she continued. "Well, I was in the shower when you did that and came out of there when he walked in…" she trailed off with a blush…and was very glad when Mokuba didn't ask. "So, what happened?" he asked innocently. She smirked at him for a little. "Mokuba, I don't think your brother will be best pleased if I tell you." He smiled at her and she was a little curious at how much he knew. "So why was my Ni-san in a feminine housecoat?" he queried not entirely sure why he'd seen his brother in a flowery housecoat. She looked away, trying to think of a way to change the subject. "Mokuba, what happened after I fell asleep?" she asked while thinking 'ok, that was lame…' she watched him grin a little before answering her question. "Oh, my Ni-san came in to tell me it was time for bed. When he saw you asleep on the couch he picked you up and carried you to this room. It was sooo cute!" she blushed a little at this before Mokuba dragged her out of the room and down the stairs.

Seto locked the door to his room before anyone else saw him. Looking down he saw what he was dressed in. 'Damn it…I hope no one saw me' he thought as he pulled the dressing gown off. Making sure he was in control of his hormones before dressing in his suit. Making doubly sure he was presentable he walked out of his room and downstairs. Seeing both his brothers and Masaki in the living room, he nodded before grabbing his coffee and sipping it. He listened to the conversation for a moment. "Masaki, what are you doing today?" Noah asked curiosity in his voice. "I've got some work to do, so I'll probably be doing that all day…after I go home and get changed that is. Can't go to work, in my school uniform." He smiled a little at that statement and continued to listen in. "Awwwwh, you're working too? But it's Sunday!" Mokuba complained while eating his breakfast. He heard her sigh. "I wish I wasn't Mokuba but I have too." He watched as she finished her breakfast and rose. "Thank you for letting me stay and for the breakfast but I have to go." She said to the brunette as he rose to walk her to the door. Mokuba gave her a hug and Noah shook her hand before she left. "Thank you again." She said to the teen before getting on her motorcycle and driving home.


	8. Too Much Paperwork, Too Little Time

**Chapter Eight: Too Much Paperwork…Too Little Time**

Masaki looked at her in tray with a grimace. It had been two weeks since she'd spent the night at the Kaiba mansion and she wished she had had more free time since then. Sighing she was about to pick up the next piece of paper when her sectary's voice sounded through the intercom. "Miss, Maxamillion Pegasus is here, shall I send him in?" The young teen sighed before responding and watched as the silver haired man walked through the door. "Ah, Miss Misurugi, sorry if I'm disturbing something but I needed to see you." She smiled at the man and offered him a seat. "It's nothing important Mr. Pegasus…just paperwork. What is it?" She was slightly concerned by the way he'd spoken. "Ah, I see. Well, I just wanted to let you know that my dear Kaiba boy is interested in who's running this company now. Seen as he apparently thinks that your father is still running it." She grimaced at this news. 'Great! He probably found some information on the KC mainframe from when my father worked with them…' "I see…thank you for telling me." she saw his smile and knew that he had more news. "Also…I think I should warn you that your little…stunt has made you a few enemies. Be on your guard." She smirked at the memory. "I know that, I knew it would when I did it but that man doesn't deserve any sympathy…" she trailed off, knowing that she was getting a little too angry. Shaking her head she continued to talk to Pegasus about the product idea she'd had.

Kaiba was currently looking for information regarding 'Mashiro Corporation' and hadn't found much. He sighed, 'Why did my step father invest his time in this 'company' if I can't find any records about it working with us?' he wondered as he looked for information on it. Through much digging he'd found out that Masaki worked there and had done for some time as well as it was a gaming company, although finding anything else out was proving difficult. Looking across to the little paperwork he had left he filed the papers away in his briefcase and left his office. He was going to make a surprise visit to Mashiro Corporation's office to find out about the company. Smirking he wondered if he'd bump into Masaki on the way in there. 'Wait…why should I care?' he wondered as he got into his limo and told his driver the address.

Masaki sighed as she walked Pegasus out of the building. 'Man he likes to talk…' she though as she shook hands with him. "I know you'll do a great job, also don't fret I won't tell our dear Kaiba boy about you." She nodded and said farewell before leaving him at the door. He chuckled a little as he saw Kaiba walk through the door. "Ah…my dear Kaiba boy! How nice to see you." Kaiba stiffened at the hated nickname. "Pegasus, what are you doing here?" the man chuckled. "Why I was here on business. The temporary CEO needed to see me so I came to the meeting." Kaiba picked up on the temporary CEO part. "Well, Kaiba boy I'd love to stay and chat but I simply don't have the time. Chao." Kaiba watched as the infuriating man left the building before taking the elevator up to the top floor, curious as to who the 'temporary CEO' was.

Masaki was about a quarter way through some annoying contract that needed her signature when she heard her sectary again. "There's someone here to see you." She noticed that she left off the 'Miss' meaning that it was someone who didn't know she was the head. "Who is it?" she asked, wondering who it was considering she had no other meetings that day that she knew of. "Seto Kaiba, he said he wanted to see the CEO." She sighed, 'may as well…it'll get it over with.' She thought as she allowed him to enter. She kept the document in her hands and continued to read the information as she heard him say. "YOU'RE the temporary CEO?" she was confused for a moment 'temporary?' before realizing that he was probably told that there was a temporary CEO. "That's right, I'm doing this until he returns." She told him as she continued to read the document. 'Which is going to be a while knowing my father!' she thought as he took the seat in front of her desk. "I see, so your running the company for a while." She nodded as she filed the document away giving him her full attention. "That's right, I have been for the past two weeks." 'Month and a half' she thought as she regarded him. "So if I want to talk to the CEO I have to talk to you?" she smirked as she though. 'Not really, you're talking to her.' "That's right, have you got some business with me? Because I have a lot of paperwork to get through" she saw him look and the large amount of paperwork. 'This is what she has to go through every day? No wonder she's so tired.' The brunette thought as he responded "I just wondered who ran this company, seen as it seems to be doing quite well." She smirked at this information 'I know Kaiba, I'm running it after all.' "Well, I didn't know that, you'll have to forgive me but I still have a lot of work to do so I can't walk you out."

Seto was surprised when he found out that Masaki was running the company, even thought it was temporary. He was also surprised by the amount of paperwork she actually had. Even on his worse day he didn't have half of the paperwork she did. 'Wait, how did she get the temporary CEO position anyway?' he wondered as he watched her pick up another document. "How did you get this position anyway?" he asked as he placed his hand on his briefcase. He heard her sigh as she threw the document in the shredder. "I'm a good worker, he needed someone he could trust and I was apparently the best candidate…" he raised his eyebrow at her trailing off but said nothing for a moment as he remembered one of the documents he'd read this morning from this company. "So it was you who sent a letter to me proposing a paired business venture?" the teen queried as he watched the green eyed female place her pen down "Yes, after all with our console gaming expertise combined with Kaiba Corps well known holographic technology I believe we could make a game that is a compact version of a virtual world for people to experience in there own homes. Mashiro Corporation is well known for the graphics we can put into a game…I believe it would be worth while for your company also as it proves you can branch out into other fields. In the end we both gain something." Mulling over the teens word, he knew that she had made quite a few valid points and the prospects of expanding Kaiba Corp's field of expertise was extremely tempting. Looking to the petite brunette he smiled slightly "You've sparked my interest in this venture, I will have to think on it some more as I am sure you are aware joint business ventures take a lot of consideration however as you have raised some valid points I will be contacting you again in the near future to discuss this matter further" Watching her nod before picking up her pen again he excused himself and couldn't help but think as he walked out of the door. 'She's defiantly interesting, that's for sure…I've never met someone like her. She's managing a company and doing her school work without too much trouble…and keep it from people…to some extent' he shook his head for a moment before staring up at the building. 'It's defiantly impressive.' He thought as he got into his limo and was taken home.


	9. Gym Class, Fangirls and

**Chapter Nine: Gym class, Fangirls and…**

Saki sighed as she waited outside on a bench reading. While she had a free period the others had gym, and she was waiting for them to finish so they could have lunch. Looking up for the fifteenth time she sighed again as she put her book away, she'd already caught up on her homework and nothing needed doing for her company. 'I never thought I would be bored considering all the work I had to do but here I am' chuckling she rifled through her bag and looked through her deck. 'I need to seriously improve this, but I bet when I try something will come up at the company like it has for the past 3 weeks.' Yawning at that thought she made a mental note of what needed changing before sighing 'come on guys how much longer?'

Meanwhile in the boy's changing room Seto was in a slightly bad mood, well that was because of being in close proximity to the mutt and his friend "Tristan quit it will ya!" Joey whined as Tristan laughed and towel whipped the blonde again. "Too slow Jo, come on where was that speed I saw in gym" trying to ignore it as best he could Seto grabbed his own towel and shifted things around in his locker as he heard the annoying brunettes yelp and banging on the gym door "JOEY THIS AIN'T FUNNY MAN!" continuing to ignore them the CEO walked into the showers 'why did I have to have gym with those losers' he wondered in irritation.

Outside the locker room Tristan was extremely embarrassed, one he was in his boxers…two there were girls around and three he had to wear his superhero print ones. Noticing three girls huddled up a plan formed in his mind as he walked over to them. "Good afternoon ladies" seeing there 'why are you talking to us you freak look' he remembered they were from the Seto Kaiba fan club. "You know I've been locked out of the men's room and was wondering if you could help me" somehow not flinching under there gaze he idly thought he was going to be killed if the other brunette ever found out. "Why would we help you freak?" ignoring the barb Tristan continued like he hadn't been insulted "Well it seems I have gym with Seto Kaiba…but seen as I'm locked out…" leaving the implication hanging for a moment it didn't take long for the girls to rush to the door. 'That was easy….' The brunette thought as they opened the door and snuck inside. Not wanting to get caught by the would be pissed teen, he dressed quickly and sprinted out of there.

About twenty minutes later the teen CEO walked back into the main locker room, not noticing the 'additional' company as he toweled his hair, hearing faint giggling he whipped round and glared at the retreating girls 'fangirls…' he thought in irritation as he reached up to grab his locket, blue eyes widened as his fingers touched the cold metal of his locker 'where is it?' he wondered before a horrible thought entered his mind. 'those…' seeing no other explanation and in complete disregard for his state of dress he chased after the girls, who seeing him head there way were also running for the hills 'they'd better give it back!' he thought in irritation, ignoring the gasps of shock and surprise. His mind so focused on the locket the girls had stolen that when he knocked into someone and hissed out a cold "Watch where you are going!" to the person he didn't expect the angry and very serious principle to speak "Mr. Kaiba just WHERE do you think you are going dressed like that? And on another note who do you thing you are addressing?" pure naked shock coursed thought him as he realized he had run through half the school in his underwear and of all the people to run into it had to be Mr. Uesugi. Lowering his gaze the brunette didn't answer as the elder man spoke "My office NOW!" walking into the office with slight meekness the teen thought 'now I'll never…and I'll probably get…'

Meanwhile Saki had excused herself from her friends, remembering a book she needed to return to the library, she had heard the gossip about Kaiba running around the school in his underwear and after noticing the sheepish look on Tristan's face had found out that he had bribed some fangirls into it. Smiling at the librarian as she left the green eyed teen sighed 'poor Kaiba-san…but why would he do that?' she wondered as she saw three girls walking the other way. Noticing a very familiar item in one of there hands it didn't take long for her to piece the puzzle together. Sighing heavily as the plan formed in her mind the brunette followed the girls and spoke politely "Excuse me girls, where did you get that?" internally grimacing at the tone she had to use she constantly reminded herself it was for someone else. "What's it to you?" the leader asked her rudely. Desperately trying not to glare and insult her as it was sorely tempting, Saki continued "It's just that I've seen the same thing around Kaiba-san's neck, and I know it is important to him" noticing the guilty looks on one of the girl's faces she knew she had guessed correctly. "Are you implying something? Look so what if we took it from Seto, he can get another one!" trying to keep herself calm the brunette countered "maybe so but I know that is precious to him, he couldn't get the same meaning from another one that Kaiba-san has from that one" seeing the leader's disgust in her glare the brunette had to move fast to catch it "Take it then! We'll just get something better!" sighing in relief as the trio walked away the teen muttered under her breath "Stuck up bitches" before slipping the locket into her blazer carefully and running to complete the second part of her task.

Kaiba sat in the principles office looking down as he was being lectured, normally he wouldn't care but he felt lost without his locket, knowing it would be next to impossible to get back. 'Those girls will probably keep it and…' hearing a hand slap the wooden desk made him look up "Mr. Kaiba you will listen to me! What you have done is completely irresponsible and not only reflects badly on you but the school. You have left me no choice but to place you in detention, and I hope…" hearing a knock on the door made the principle pause "Come in" hearing the voice of the gym teacher made him turn slightly "Sorry to disturb you Mr. Uesugi but I have Miss Misurugi to see you. I caught her entering the boys changing room" ignoring the second part the teen's eyes widened as he dived behind the principles desk 'I can't have her see me like…this' he thought as the elder man sighed "Send her in"

Saki sighed as she clutched the neat bundle in her hands, she had been so close to getting away with it had the teacher not walked in and all but frog marched her to the office she sat outside. Being told she could enter the brunette looked to the elder gentleman as he rubbed his temple "Miss Mitsurugi were you sneaking into the boy's changing room?" sighing the brunette knew that she was in trouble "Yes I did" noticing the sigh she wondered why she wasn't being lectured "Why did you do such a thing?" sighing slightly the brunette looked to the principle "I went to the library to return a book, while I was leaving I noticed three girls had something. When I got it back I realized that Kaiba-san wouldn't have anything to wear so I went to get his clothes" seeing the disappointment on the principles face the brunette waited for a moment before showing the clothes and the locket as proof. "This is what the girls took. I know it means a lot to Kaiba-san so I got it back for him"

Hiding didn't mean much to Kaiba when he heard Saki had his locket "That belongs to me!" standing up he pointed at Saki, anger in his eyes "Give it back!" Noticing her blush and look away the teen took the locket and clothes she handed him before dressing quickly. Feeling more complete with his locket then without it he then realized that she had seen him in a state of undress and quickly hissed "now get out of my office!" not realizing where he was until the principle spoke again. "I believe this is MY office and you are both in detention, after school tonight! You will do the homework you have and be there for an hour understand?" hearing the meek "Yes sir" from the female in the room the teen nodded to the principle before leaving when told, he watched as she walked away rather quickly and left to go to his next lesson.


	10. Detention

**Chapter Ten: Detention**

Saki sighed as she waved the gang off, having explained to them she would be in detention but not why, even after all there prodding and interrogation. Sighing the green eyed teen walked to the detention room with a heavy heart. 'All I was doing was a nice deed and I get detention…well…I guess I just have to suck it up and' her thought stopped as she opened the door and noticed a very familiar blonde inside "Joey? What are you doing here?" said blonde looked up and the teen saw the surprise on his face "I was about ta ask you the same thing? Whatcha here for?" walking into the room the brunette sighed as she sat down, dropping her bag next to her "Got caught in the boy's locker room" hearing him chuckle made her pause "Whatcha doing in there missy? Ogling the guys?" shaking her head, Saki couldn't help but laugh "Sure I was I paid 'special' attention to them" hearing him laugh made her smile as she shook her head "Actually I was…helping a friend and you didn't answer my question mister" quickly changing the subject before he could ask who. "Well I kinda got in trouble but it wasn't my fault. Stupid Tristan and his revenge" shaking her head the brunette couldn't help but laugh "Y-You two and your pranks" she managed between breaths as the door opened again.

Kaiba walked into the room in a very fowl mood, not just because he was in detention but also because Masaki had helped him get his things back where he had failed. Hearing the woman's laughter didn't improve his mood nor who she was with "Whoa you're here too money bags?" not bothering to answer right away the brunette male glared at the blonde before he heard the scraping of a chair "Are you alright Kaiba?" fixing his glare on the girl his anger took hold "No I'm not and you know the reason why!" he hissed as he saw the confusion in her eyes it only stoked the rage he felt. "I don't understand…what did I do to upset you?" she asked, confusion clear in her tone as he gripped her wrist and pinned her to the wall hard, his anger taking full force "You humiliated me! You made me seem like I was unable to look after myself or regain my property!" hearing Joey get up he felt the tremble through her wrist and thought she was afraid of him 'Good he thought as he noticed her hold her free hand up "It's ok Joey." Hearing her even tone made him retort coldly "It's not ok! Not in the slightest I am going to make you pay for what you did to me!" feeling a second tremble made him smirk until she spoke "And what are you going to make me pay for Kaiba! For actually, helping you? For trying to be a good person and landing myself in detention just to help you?" watching as she raised her head he saw the calmness in her eyes and the underlying anger behind it, before he retorted sarcastically "Sure you were I bet you just wanted to look at the guys your nothing but a slut!" seeing her eyes widen for a moment he watched as she looked down, another tremble shot through her before the brunette surprised him as she wrenched her arm from his grip and slapped him with enough force to turn his head. "How DARE you call me that! You have no right to say that to me, if this is the thanks I get for actually giving a damn about you then don't expect me to repeat it in the near future!" she hissed in cold fury before leaving the room.

Joey watched the petite woman leave before looking to the other brunette "She…slapped me…" he heard the surprise in the other males voice before a heavy thudding could be heard "Well ya kinda deserved it Kaiba! After all you did just call her a slut" watching the blue eyed teen look to him with a slight glare the blonde's eyes narrowed "Don't glare at me or I'll wipe the floor with you. Now look-" he paused as a louder thud could be heard "Masaki is one of the nicest people I know and she probably went through a hell of a lot to get you your stuff, without being asked" letting the brunette mull over his words the blonde added "oh and if you ever speak to her that way again I will not hesitate to deck ya" listening to the steady and repeated sounds of thudding for a while longer before they stopped and the brunette walked back into the room.

Masaki sighed and winced once she finished 'I'm going to regret doing that' she thought as she looked to her knuckles, having just spent the past twenty minutes punching the wall as hard as she could, balling her hands into fists the teen walked back into the room, ignoring the stares from both of them and sat down. Noticing the look from Joey she heard the ringing of a phone, hearing the shifting of a chair she knew Kaiba had left the room and didn't honestly care at the moment "Saki whatcha do to your hands?" looking to Joey the teen forced a smile "I fought the wall and lost" shaking her head Saki added before he could ask "I'm fine Joey" noticing him look at her wounds she wondered what he was up to before he poked one of the open wounds, hissing in pain green eyes glared at him slightly "Just as I thought, you need to wrap them Saki before they get infected. Do you have your gym shirt or do ya want me to look in money bags bag, he probably has some bandages in there?" shaking her head the teen nodded to her bag "use my gym shirt, I have a spare…there should be some water left from my lunch too" watching the blonde nod the brunette sighed mentally as Joey ripped her gym shirt into long strips and wetted one "This is probably gonna sting" nodding the brunette braced herself but couldn't stop the hiss that erupted from her lips. Shaking her head at the blonde's apologies she watched as he wrapped her hands gently 'and neatly' her mind added, not noticing as the other brunette walked in when Joey finished "There Dr Wheeler is finished!" giggling slightly the teen smiled "Well thank you Doctor, you know Joey you could probably become a doctor if you wanted to" seeing his downcast look she wondered what was wrong "I wouldn't Saki I can't afford college…much less medical school!" hearing a snort her eyes moved to the other male in the room "As if the mutt could get into them in the first place!" glaring the brunette made her mind up there and then "Joey, I'll pay for your tuition and you will become a doctor" seeing the blondes eyes widen made her smile "B-But Saki I can't do that to ya!" Shaking her head again the teen smiled warmly "Joey it's me offering, I will be able to afford it and I don't mind. You're my friend after all"

Kaiba frowned as he heard the teacher enter, any retort he would have made died as the silent ensued, typing on his laptop the brunette hazarded a glance over to the petite teen and noticed her bandaged hands with a slight pang of guilt. 'I caused her to do that' he thought as he worked. Glancing over again he noticed her sketching something and wondered idly what she was drawing before shaking his head and continuing his work. His mind torn in two directions, one was telling him he should apologize to the woman and the other side was his pride. Trying desperately to ignore them and focus on the task he was doing he managed to do so…to some extent. Glaring at the time on his laptop he knew that it would go slow. 'Just my luck, I have a company to run and I'm stuck here!' he thought in irritation, with one final look to the petite female, ignoring the guilt he was feeling the brunette returned to his work, the silence making him uncomfortable with what had transpired previously.


	11. Complications

**Chapter Eleven: Complications**

Masaki sighed as she looked around the mansion. She'd moved in recently and had decided to tell her friends that she owned Mashiro Corporation, as the paperwork had come from her father confirming her new position. She heard the knock on the door and invited them all in. She saw the amazement in there eyes as she brought them into the living room. "Ok guys, I have something to tell you. I was born in Domino and my father was Ichigo Mashiro. I own his company and have been running it for four months." She smiled gently as they all were stunned and had to chuckle as she heard Joey say "So that's why you said what ya did in detention" nodding the teen sighed as Joey began to tell the others in great detail of how she had 'given money bags what he deserved' thinking back to the incident herself made the brunette sighed 'I'll have to apologize for what I did I had no right to slap him…even though he did deserve it'

Masaki rubbed her temple as she was dragged out of her thoughts. She'd had this headache all day and it wasn't clearing at all. She'd taken two aspirin earlier and they defiantly hadn't helped. She laughed a little as they all rolled there jaws up before and began laughing, well Marik and Bakura did "oh this is priceless you slapped the Priest!" she heard as she collapsed on the sofa. 'What's wrong with me?' she wondered as she heard them all talk, but she couldn't make out the words. She heard Ryou ask her something. "Sorry, I didn't catch that." She responded and didn't hear it again. In fact it wasn't until she felt a cold hand on her forehead that she realized that she was ill. "Masaki! You have a fever! Where is your room?" she heard Yugi ask. "D-Down the hall, first door on the left." She responded as she tried to stand and failed miserably as she collapsed into someone's arms and fell asleep.

Yami lifted Masaki gently, surprised by how light she was and carried her to the room she'd said. Placing her on the bed the former pharaoh was promptly kicked out by Tea who changed her into some pajamas she found. They were allowed in and placed her under the covers. "Call her doctor, the number will probably be in her mobile." Ryou said as Malik rung the doctor and explained the situation. He noticed that Masaki was still shivering and asked Yami to find some blankets. He walked into the en-suit bathroom and found a wash cloth and bowl. Placing the water in the bowl and dipped the cloth in the liquid before placing it on the brunette's forehead. Yami placed the blankets on her and asked "What made her collapse like that?" Ryou sighed as he responded "Probably overworked herself. After all, she spent all day in school and I'm guessing that she worked until she'd cleared all her work." He watched as she stopped shuddering and her eyes fluttered open for a moment before she groaned and shut them again.

Dr Aki had been and gone and they had been told what Ryou had guessed. She had been overworking herself…but she'd also caught the flu, this meant that she was not going to be in school for a while, let alone work, she had also frowned when she saw the make shift bandages but complimented the one who did them, causing Joey to blush lightly. Dr Aki had told them she was to have total bed rest for the first week and no strenuous work. Yugi had phoned his Grandpa and told him that Masaki was ill and asked if he could stay the night. His Grandpa had understood and told him that he'd have to be back in the morning. Sighing he looked to Ryou and queried. "How we going to get to school and help Masaki?" Ryou looked around the group. "Well have to have someone go in and take notes for the rest of us, after all we can't let Masaki be on her own at this point." Ryou looked around. "How about Marik and Bakura stay all the time, that way Masaki will get the rest she needs besides they're rarely in on time as it is." Ryou was interrupted by Bakura. "Why should I look after her?" Ryou glared at his Yami, "Because if you don't I will tell Yami EVERY embarrassing thing you've ever done!" Bakura grumbled a little before agreeing that he'd look after her. Marik laughed a little at Bakura's discomfort until Malik piped up. "And I'll tell Yami your embarrassing incident if you don't shut up!" Marik complained a little before agreeing to the terms. Ryou said he would look after her first and they all left so he could take care of the stricken teen.

Yami worried a little about the young woman who he'd just left. She had so much life in her eyes, even when the teen was at her most tired. 'Why am I so interested in Masaki anyway?' he wondered as he lay in the guest room, hearing Yugi's voice over the mind link. 'You know…I think you 'like' Masaki!' the younger teen said with a teasing tone. 'I do not!' Yami responded before amending it 'I mean I do like her...as a friend...but nothing more!' Yugi chuckled being happy at finally being able to tease Yami about a crush, which his other half had been doing to him for ages. 'I don't believe that Yami, and I'm damn sure you don't either. I think you've got a crush on her!' Yami paused for a moment before responding. 'Like you have one on Tea? I don't have a crush on Masaki. I admire her as a person and as a duelist…nothing more.' Yugi chuckled and closed the mind link. Yami sighed as he thought about what Yugi had said. A small blush graced his face as he thought about the brunette. 'Damnit, he's right I do like her.' He thought before smiling and closing his eyes, hoping she would be better in the morning.

**AN: I felt I couldn't upload the pervious chapter without uploading this one, and now I realize I've left you on kinda a cliffhanger so I've decided to post the next chapter later today too.**


	12. The Start of the Month of Hell

**Chapter Twelve: The Start of the Month of Hell!**

Masaki's eyes fluttered open; she'd been told that she'd been in bed until today. She smiled as she looked over to Yami, who had fallen asleep on the sofa. She stretched a little before her door was opened. "Morning Masaki! What you up to?" Ryou asked. She smiled at him. "Working Ryou and you guys can't stop me!" Yami had woken when Ryou opened the door and piped up. "You can't! You need rest!" Masaki smirked. "And how, pray tell are you going to stop me?" she asked when another voice joined the conversation. "Tie you to the bed." She turned to looked at Bakura who was stood behind Ryou. Marik joined put his opinion across. "Don't forget the ball gag!" she chuckled a little at there comments and noticed the slight blush on Ryou and Yami's faces. "Kinky you two but I'm a master of escaping being tied up…" she shuddered as she remembered the last time but Marik's next comment pushed those thoughts away. "Not the way I tie up!" Bakura grinned and she didn't like the look of it. "I'll give you 200 yen if she stays tied up and her 200 yen if she escapes!" she shook her head at this and pushed the covers off her and getting out of bed. Causing there blushes go from light to tomato as she was only wearing a short nightdress. "I'm having a shower and I'd better not see any of you in my room when I return!" she threatened as she walked in the bathroom. Hearing Marik and Bakura's "Really?" before they started whining as Ryou and Malik dragged them away. Locking the door she sighed, as she pulled her nightgown off and stepped under the water. Once she felt clean and had bandaged her knuckles again she walked out of the bathroom and saw Yami there. "EVERYONE included you Yami!" he shrugged and responded "I wanted to make sure you were alright." She groaned and said "Well unless you WANT to watch me dress I suggest you get out!" she watched with amusement as he blushed and dashed out of the room.

Yami walked downstairs to the living room of Masaki's mansion where everyone was sitting. "What happened Pharaoh?" Bakura asked at the blush on Yami's face. Yami mumbled "Masaki's getting changed…she'll be down shortly." Bakura started laughing like a maniac. "So she said something sarcastic and you thought about how she'd look naked am I right?" Yami felt his blush grow and they all started laughing at his discomfort...well, mainly Marik and Bakura. "I'm going to help Ryou with breakfast." He said, desperate to escape the embarrassing situation. Ryou accepted his help and it wasn't long before they were eating breakfast. Masaki had joined them and Bakura was still teasing Yami about imagining Masaki naked, she really didn't help him. "It's because I'm so iristable! Anyway I was wearing a towel." 'Why did she have to say that?' he thought as Bakura latched on to this information and continued to tease him. Her next comment shut the Tomb Robber up thought. "Besides, you've done it yourself haven't you Bakura?" he looked to her as everyone started jibbing at Bakura who was uncomfortable with the situation, she noticed Yami mouth 'thank you' to her before laughing at the Tomb Robber. However a knock on the front door interrupted the laughter. Everyone looked to Marik. "Fine I'll get rid of them…make my breakfast go cold!"

Marik walked to the door and opened it. Seeing an annoyed Seto Kaiba there. "Is Masaki there?" Marik grinned evilly. "I don't know. Hey Masaki are you here?" receiving no answer, mainly because Bakura had covered her mouth before she replied, he shrugged "Guess not…" enjoying the angry look on the CEO's face as he growled out "I need to talk to her! Where is she?" Bakura chose this moment to appear. "PRIEST! Good to see you." Marik smirked at the twitch of Kaiba's eye at the hated nickname the tomb robber spoke. "What are you doing here?" Bakura pondered this question for a moment before answering. "I'm here for food! Also to house sit for Masaki!" he was enjoying annoying the man in front of him as much as Marik. "I know she's in there and I want to speak to her." Bakura waited for a moment before grabbing a clipboard from near the door and responding "I will decide who she speaks to and right now Priest…you're not on the list…" He savored the angry look on Kaiba's face and continued "If you try to get in this house by force we will make you regret it…" he watched the brunette walk away grumbling under his breath. Masaki walked out of the kitchen coughing a little. "You shouldn't have done that you know…" they laughed for a moment and she was puzzled until they explained. "Our Hikari's have ordered us to look after you or we're in trouble…" she couldn't help but laugh at the thought of these two being afraid of Ryou and Malik.

She was in her home office, having compromised with them that she would work at home so they could keep her relaxing. Marik and Bakura had latched on to the two cordless phones she had and Ryou had taken her mobile. "If any work numbers come up I'll put them through." He'd told her. She looked to the two Yami's "It's not you I'm worried about…" she watched as they hunted through her draws and found her address book. She sat down as they looked through the book. Bakura sat in the middle of her desk cross-legged. It wasn't long before they asked "Hey Masaki…what's 'W' mean?" she looked up from her laptop and responded "It's a work number." She saw joint grins on there faces as they asked "Can we prank call them?" she glared at them "No, and if you do I'll ask Ryou and Malik about Yami's last birthday party." Seeing the seriousness in her eyes they then asked "So what do 'F' and 'A' mean?" she sighed as she logged in "F means friends and I don't think you want to know what A stands for." They grinned as they watched Ryou leave the room. "We do!" she sighed again. "Arsehole! Its people I don't like…" they gave evil grins. "Can we prank call them?" she nodded. "As long as you hide my number…" She checked her e-mail as they prank called all the numbers in her phone book that weren't work numbers. Amusement flickered in her eyes as they used her intercom system to prank Yami, seen as he was downstairs. "Hey Pharaoh! Can you bring some drinks! Masaki is dieing of thirst." She didn't hear the response until she heard a knock on the door. "Thanks Pharaoh!" Bakura responded as he took the drink. "I thought it was for Masaki!" he queried. Bakura just gave an innocent look and said "Well, if I'd said it was for me you wouldn't have gotten it." After Yami left she chuckled and shook her head at the thief's antics.

It was an hour later that the first call from Kaiba came through. Marik answered it "Hello Chinese Landry. How can I help?" he asked, she heard a little ranting before Marik put the phone down. A few minutes later Bakura answered the call. "No one needs to confess." And put the phone down. She chuckled and responded "You do know you can put the calls on speaker right?" they gave her a look as if she'd sprouted another head as she explained how to put it on speaker. Marik answered the next one "Hello Scarlet Dreams Lap Dancing Club! Which girl do you want to reserve?" she was amused by the response. "I AM NOT INTERESTED IN THAT I JUST WANT TO TALK TO MASAKI!" before once again the phone was put down. She answered a few e-mails from Pegasus and Bakura saw the phone ring. "No one has died…yet! So no one needs last rights or a funeral" and put the phone down. She checked some other things as they found Kaiba's number in her phone book and rang it. Marik started off. "Is your refrigerator running?" she heard the brunette's response of "Yes" and Marik responded "Well you should chase after it!" before putting the phone down. Marik then rang Yami, "Hey Pharaoh, we need snacks up here!" she bit her lip a little as he responded "They're for Masaki right?" Marik smirked as he responded "Yes it's for Masaki! Hurry it up." Bakura took the time to ring Seto. "Hey I need to book for a wedding." She watched as Bakura smirked at the brunette's angry tone. "FOR KAMI'S SAKE I'M NOT A PRIEST!" Bakura sighed and responded "Shame…I'm marrying Masaki!" at that she heard the "WHAT! SHE'D NEVER MARRY YOU!" Bakura smirked and responded "That's not what she said last night" before putting the phone down. Yami took this moment to come up with the snacks. Growling when he realized that he'd been tricked again. Marik took the next call. "Hello Pharaoh's harem. Which girl would you like to escort you…" She felt sorry for Seto as he responded "FOR KAMI'S SAKE! I'M NOT INTERESTED." Seeing Marik's smirk she guessed what he was about to say. "Well then, which guy would you like to escort you?" hearing silence at the other end he put the phone down. Bakura was laughing like a hyena by this point. Masaki sighed and pressed the intercom, calling Yami. The response she got was interesting. "Look, if this is Marik or Bakura I'm not bringing anything else up!" she waited for a minute before responding dryly "I certainly hope I'm not Marik or Bakura, considering I have breasts and no cock!" she listened to him stammer for a few minutes before asking. "Can you please bring me a drink, I'm really thirsty." At his response she went back to her work; both teens doubled up in laughter at Yami's discomfort. The next call by Kaiba was picked up by Bakura. "Hey Priest, Masaki? She's not here" he smirked at her as Kaiba's response came through. "Where is she then?" Bakura responded with a grin on his face. "She was coming to see you! She's not there?" hearing the dryness in Seto's voice made her bite her lip. "If she was would I be ringing her home, asking for her?" Bakura took on an amused tone as he responded "Good Point! …I think she was abducted by aliens." There was complete silence on the other end. Bakura gave an innocent tone. "What you **do **have aliens in the future right?" before putting the phone down and laughing like a maniac. Masaki responded "There are no aliens Bakura." He gave a look of surprise. "Really! There aren't?" she smirked at him. "Well, unless you count the one in front of me." Looking at Bakura. Marik grinned and started laughing like a hyena. "Damn! Why didn't I think of that one? Good one Masaki." She grinned as Bakura gave the blonde the finger, this caused Marik to produce his Millennium Rod and point it at Bakura, who disappeared. A loud thud was heard outside and Bakura's complaint of "Owwwww, my butt! They **could **drop me nearer to the ground!" she looked to Marik for an explination as Yami walked through the door with the drink for her. She smiled at him in thanks as he left. Marik shrugged and explained "Well, I sent Bakura to the shadow realm…but they keep kicking him out in fear he'll take over." She chuckled as he opened the door, seeing Bakura lying there motionless. Marik walked back into the room and grabbed the digital camera and took a photo before hiding the camera and answered the next call "Masaki? Well she'd like to answer but she's tied up at the moment, oh and don't worry it wasn't aliens…" before hearing Kaiba's groan and putting the phone down. He then rang back and said. "It was the Pharaoh." She chuckled before continuing her work. Ryou popped in with her mobile. "Its work." He explained. She smiled and took the call. Once the call was finished Ryou took her phone again and asked "Do you need a drink?" she shook her head and he walked away. Bakura was complaining "I doubt I can top that Marik." Marik just smirked "It's a talent!" she chuckled "You mean that you're competing over who can annoy him more?" they nodded and Marik picked up the phone to once again prank Kaiba. "Hi I'd like to order a pizza for delivery…" and heard the phone be put down on him. She shook her head and finished her work as best she could. While trying to bite her lip at the pranks they were coming up with.

It was midday when Masaki finished all her work. She walked out of her office, Bakura and Marik following her with her house phones in there hands. "Hey Masaki?" she heard from Bakura, she sighed "What?" Bakura fidgeted for a minute before asked "Can me and Marik actually tie you up? I wanna know who to give the 200 Yen to…" she groaned somehow knowing that was why he was giving an innocent look. "Maybe…but I want food first!" she responded as they high fived. Sighing again she almost bumped into Ryou. "Oh Masaki I was just coming to tell you that dinner is ready. I hope these two haven't been giving you too much trouble…" he trailed off as he noticed that they were arguing over who would prank Kaiba next. "I think I know what they've been doing." She just nodded and walked to the living room where everyone was waiting. The food Ryou had prepared sat in front of each person.

After eating she'd allowed Marik to tie her up. Bakura was currently taking bets on weather she would get out of it or not. Yami was sat next to her and asked "Are you sure your ok with this?" she smiled softly and responded "If I get this over with then they won't be annoying me to get me to do it." He was about to say something when Bakura shouted over. "Hey Pharaoh. You need to bet too…" Yami walked over and placed a bet on Masaki. They all watched as Marik tied her up with rope, having been unable to find any chains. He tied it just above her scars from when she'd fallen of her bike the eek before, Bakura then spoke the rules. "Ok no-one is allowed to help and Masaki is not allowed to use her teeth. Understand? You may take as long as you want Masaki." She smirked and examined the binding. It was well done, she'd give him that. She moved her wrists around, testing the strength of the bonds. Everyone was watching what she was doing intently. She could easily undo this with her teeth but she wasn't allowed. Twisting her wrists for a while she got them into another position. Stretching her wrists apart for a moment she smirked as she felt the bonds loosen. 'perfect…' she thought as she scrunched her hand up and pulled it free. Marik looked shocked as she pulled her other hand out as well. Everyone grabbed there winnings from Bakura and handed some to Masaki who just shrugged at the bewildered pair and said "What can I say…it's a talent!" as the two bickered over who could have tied her up better.


	13. Seto Tries

**Chapter Thirteen: Seto Tries…**

Seto had started to worry when Masaki hadn't turned up for school the week after their little…difference of opinion. 'She must be really mad at me.' He though as he tried her home number, which he got from Mokuba. He had been annoyed to hell by Bakura and Marik. He then tried her mobile but even that was pointless. "Oh Kaiba-san, I'm sorry but Masaki-chan is busy at the moment. Can I take a message?" responding no he put the phone down. 'Ok she must be extremely mad at me…how can I get her to speak to me?' he wondered, having never been in that situation before. It was two days later when he asked Noah for advice. "What do you get a female who is annoyed with you, so she'll speak to you?" he asked hoping his brother wouldn't ask why. He cringed when Noah grinned "Let me guess, you've been trying to speak to Masaki and she has been 'unavailable'…" the brunette shifted a little from his siblings statement as the green haired teen continued. "Well, from what I've seen on the net…flowers work sometimes…or chocolates! That can work." He thought about what the green haired teen said as he left. 'Flowers…what kind for flowers though…' he wondered as he checked the internet for flowers that he thought Masaki would like, not knowing her well enough to be sure. He called for his limo and went to a florist.

Masaki coughed a little as she sat at her laptop going through her work…although her workload was decreased from the norm the teen was often stopped by Bakura or Marik, literally dragging her away at times. She was reading an e-mail in German when she heard a knock on her door. Sighing she typed a response, knowing that, while she was busy someone else would answer. Downstairs Marik answered the door. "Can I help you?" he watched Kaiba twitch a little but didn't express his annoyance. "I'm here to see Masaki!" he responded dryly…unfortunately for him Marik noticed the flowers and ignored his comment. "You shouldn't have!" he said as he grabbed the flowers from Kaiba's hand and shut the door in his face. He pulled the card from it and handed them to Ryou. "Put these in water. They'll cheer Masaki up a treat!" Ryou raised an eyebrow at Marik but did as he was asked for the brunette teens sake. Marik then took the flowers to Masaki's study. "For you off a friend!" he said as he placed the vase down with a little thud…which made her look up from her work and to the flowers. "These are my favorite! But…how did you know?" Marik grinned a little as he responded "Like I said…a friend sent them, they're not from me!" he left with a confused look at his words.

The next day Kaiba returned with a small bear, having been given the idea from Mokuba. Knocking he hoped Masaki would answer the door, he frowned when Malik answered the door. "Yeeeesssss?" he asked as he looked at Kaiba for a moment, before taking the bear and closing the door. The brunette teen growled a little. 'Either they're enjoying this or Masaki is really pissed at me!' he thought as his phone rang. "Hello?" he quired wondering who could be calling him. "Ni-san! Did you patch things up with Masaki?" Mokuba's voice rang clear through the speaker. "No Moki, I don't know what to do." He admitted to his younger brother while walking to the limo. "Why don't you get something personal! Something that she'll know it's off you!" he thought about it for a moment and a pervious conversation he'd listened to filtered through his mind. _"So Masaki, what do you think about Dragons?" Yami asked her, she laughed a little. "I love them Yami, after all I do run a light deck with quite a few dragon in it!" he chuckled until Yugi asked, "So what do you think about statues?" She paused for a moment before responding. "Of course I love them…I used to collect them...when I wasn't busy with work" The tri-hair coloured teen then asked. "So what statues did you collect?" the brunette laughed before responding "Well, Dragon's obviously…and Me to You bears, I used to collect them but I haven't had the time…" _He snapped back to reality when he heard Mokuba's concerned voice through the phone. "I'm fine Moki, I just got an idea on what I can get her." He finished the conversation and rang his assistant. "I need you to request something to be made for me…" he told his assistant before giving him the details of exactly what he wanted.

Masaki looked over to Ryou with a small smile as she shut down her laptop for the day. Yami had gone into school this time, so Ryou and Malik were helping her around the house. "Masaki-chan, what are you going to do now?" he asked, wondering what she was doing so he could inform the others. "I'm going to take a nap, considering that I'm still battling with the flu, the rest will do me good." He smiled as he placed the cover over her and tucked her in a little. "You don't have to do that Ryou, I'm not a little kid." He smiled at her. "You need to keep warm…besides I don't mind, after all you are ill and also my friend." She smiled at him and closed her eyes. Ryou shut the door and wandered into the living room where Marik and Bakura were having a play fight, with Malik cheering them on. "Guys, can you give it a break for a while? Masaki-chan's asleep." He sighed at the pair, who actually did as they were told, and actually helped Ryou make some food for later.

Mokuba giggled as he stepped out of the limo with Seto's gift in his hands. He chuckled as he thought of how he'd found the little gift. _Mokuba walked into his brother's office and giggled when he saw the statue. "Seto…I didn't know you liked them?" he asked with a small smile. His brother's eyes flicked towards him. "it's not for me is it! You know it's for Masaki, but can you take it. I know I should but I'm really busy here and I know she won't answer to me." He smiled and grabbed the little gift off his brother's desk. "Sure Ni-san!" _Ringing the doorbell, he waited for someone to answer. "Yes, can I help…oh Mokuba, it's nice to see you again." Ryou answered with a small smile. Mokuba nodded and asked. "Is Masaki in, I wanted to see her." the British teen sighed, "She is but she's just gone to sleep, can I take a message?" the raven haired teen shook his head and responded. "No, can you make sure she gets this though…" he trailed as he handed the gift to Ryou, who looked at it with a small smile. "Of course I will, I'm sorry that you couldn't see her." Mokuba shook his head and said goodbye to Ryou.

When Masaki awoke from her cat nap she nearly jumped out of her skin as she saw Ryou right next to her. "Ryou! For Kami's sake, don't do that!" the white haired teen smiled "I'm sorry Masaki-chan, I didn't mean to frighten you but I was asked to give you this. She was slightly confused when he handed her a small object…not being quite awake yet. "Mokuba brought it round for you, I think he wanted to cheer you up." She smiled when she saw that it was a Me to You bear with a small bouquet of flowers. "I'll have to tell him thank you when I'm better…oh Ryou, why were you waiting here?" she asked, curious as to exactly why he was sat on her bed. "Oh, I was about to wake you to tell you that everyone is back and the food is ready." She smiled at him and stretched before pulling the covers off and responding "Lead the way my friend, my stomach is calling for food!" hearing Ryou chuckle slightly the brunette followed him a small smile on her face.


	14. Chapter 14A Psycopaths Annonomous

**Chapter Fourteen A: Psychopaths Anonymous **

Masaki sighed as the warm water hit her skin, although the brunette wasn't bedridden anymore, or for that matter being watched so she didn't 'overexert herself' she was still under 'yami arrest' as she had deemed it. 'Well at least they've not watched me in the shower…' she mused as she made sure her hair was completely damp. Grabbing her shampoo the brunette froze as she was sure she heard a faint clinking noise shrugging it off the teen lathered up her hair quickly and started to rinse it off. Once the teen was sure she had gotten all of the shampoo out of her long locks, the petite female began to cleanse her skin, once again freezing when she heard a slight shuffling noise. 'What the?' she wondered as she listened out for anymore sounds, what the teen didn't expect was the shower curtain to be pulled back. "ARRRRGGGGHHHH! JUST WHAT IN HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" she shouted as the faces of Marik and Bakura came into view while she quickly covered herself to keep some modesty. For a few moments the pair said nothing and Saki was all for kicking them out until… "Did you know your cabinets don't match your colour scheme?" Green eyes narrowed at this statement. "What the hell are you on about? no scratch that I don't care. Just HOW did you get in here?" Noticing Bakura shooting a look that clearly stated 'I'm-a-thief-what-do-you-expect?' before ignoring the teen and continuing in unison. "Ikea, if you don't come to us we'll come to you!" there was a moment of silence before the pair burst into laughter. Green eyes glared daggers at the pair wondering why the hell she put up with them and also how best to do maximum damage in a short space of time when a clear and slightly angry voice rang out "WHAT IN THE NAME OF RA ARE YOU DOING?" Masaki poked her head around the door to see a fuming Yami heading in the direction of the bathroom. Noticing him glance in her direction briefly before his crimson eyes narrowed at the pair of maniacs who were currently running for there lives as if the devil and all his demons of hell were on lapping at there feet as opposed to an angry former pharaoh. Blinking for a few seconds Masaki watched as the door closed and finished off her shower…debating the ways she was going to hurt them when she next saw them.

Yami had been told earlier by Ryou that both Marik and Bakura had gone missing, which was not a good thing, and had asked the former pharaoh to search for them. Sighing the teen had agreed and after looking in all the rooms in use heard familiar maniacal laughter. Following the sound to the bathroom the teen noticed them in matching outfits, which surprised him as they could never agree on anything let alone clothing. However he got a little angry when he heard the distinct sound of running water. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF RA ARE YOU DOING?" he shouted at the pair who turned to look at him with the most innocent looks they could muster. The teen's anger increased when a very familiar long haired brunette peeked around the door. Flicking his crimson eyes back to where the pair were he watched as they ran as fast as they could. Shutting the door to the bathroom as he passed, the former pharaoh proceeded to chase the pair at full speed. After around twenty minutes he shouted to the lunatic pair "WHY IN THE NAME OF OSIRIS WERE YOU IN THE BATHROOM WHILE MASAKI WAS IN THERE?" the raw anger he felt was apparent in his tone. Noticing the smirk on Marik's face increased it a little as the blonde responded "You know Pharaoh considering how perky Masaki's breasts look they certainly are…large…" this comment only increased the teen's rage ten fold, which caused the Wadjet eye to appear on his forehead and granted him a increase of speed, allowing the teen to catch up to the pair in no time. Grabbing both of them Yami wasted no time in banishing them both to the shadow realm. Panting for a moment the tri hair coloured teen couldn't help but smirk as he walked back wondering exactly how long it would take them to be thrown out again.

Masaki stormed through the house, now in her dressing gown, looking for a certain pair who were begging to have there arses kicked when the teen caught a string of curses coming from the garden. "RA-DAMNIT! Why did they have to throw me in a bloody rose BUSH?" howled the familiar dulcet tones of Bakura, the brunette teen was biting her lip until a second thud was heard, this was followed by more cursing and a line that made her unable to keep her laughter any longer "FOR RA'S SAKE GET YOUR POINTY HAIRED ARSE OFF ME! CONSIDERING I ALREADY HAVE ENOUGH PONITY THINGS IN MY ARSE!" Masaki couldn't take much more and collapsed into laughter, her anger forgotten for the moment. Noticing Ryou next to her made her look up, wiping the tears that had formed as the teen noticed the concerned look "Saki you should dry your hair your going to get a chill!" smiling the brunette allowed the white haired teen to lead her back to her room and use her hair dryer on her long locks. "By the way why were you laughing so hard?" chuckling at the teen's query Saki proceeded to explain the reason she had been laughing so much. It was only once she had finished the story that Ryou turned the hairdryer off. "I…see I think I'll be having words with my Yami" shaking her head the brunette stood up and smiled "I think Yami did it for you…" watching him leave the petite female shook her head as she dressed.

It was much later that day when Masaki saw the pair again, chuckling the brunette couldn't resist teasing them "So Bakura I didn't know you swung that way!" noticing the glare the brunette continued "After all you did have pointy things in you backside, and Marik was there…I guess it's time you two came out of the closet!" hearing the others laugh the brunette noticed the smirk on Marik's face 'this can't be good' she thought as the blonde retorted "Is that you Masaki? I didn't recognize you with your clothes on…" glaring at the pair who began laughing again the brunette teen stood up and spoke to the group "Excuse me a moment" before chasing the pair around "GET BACK HERE!" she shouted at the pair as they ran making comments about her figure as they did so. After about twenty minutes of none stop running the pair darted for the door with Masaki hot on there heels "RUN you guys! Psychotic short brunette on the loose!" the teen heard Marik say as she paused at the door "YOU'RE THE PSYCOTIC ONES!" she shouted before looking to the people they had spoken to. Smiling at the pair who looked slightly amused the brunette chuckled nervously "Errrr….hi…" was all the teen manage before they began laughing. Pouting the brunette waited until Noah spoke "Deja-vu…" seen Mokuba nod in agreement the brunette invited them in before locking the two Yami's out and placing the bolt at the top. Taking the two brothers to the living room the teen told the group they wouldn't be seeing Bakura or Marik for a while before catching up with the her friends.


	15. Chapter 14B The Other Side of the Coin

**Chapter Fourteen B: The Other Side of the Coin**

Meanwhile, millions of miles away on the other side of Domino, icy blue eyes narrowed as they read the information on a certain young brunette CEO. The same woman who had offered a joined business venture with his company…and the same woman who had slapped him on there last encounter….the petite female who had made him regret his words that he had spoken in misdirected anger…the teen who… the brunette CEO shook his head for a moment, scolding himself a little until he looked a the data in front of him with a sigh. '…Why am I so worried about her anyway? Ever since our…difference of opinion…she's been absent from school…so why have I been trying so hard to see her and why am I only reading information about her and not her company, which would be more logical?' rubbing his temples a second sigh fell from his lips as another thought passed through his mind. 'I bet the offer is no longer valid either…it would have been a perfect way to allow my company to grow but my pride had to make me lash out…..' placing the file down the brunette looked away and swept his hair back shaking that thought out of his head. Hearing a faint knocking on the door the teen ignored it as the file was picked up again, thinking it was one of the staff. 'It wouldn't be Moki, he knows not to come here if I'm busy…' the teen thought as a second, slightly louder knock made his head snap up. A mop of green hair popped around the door before his half brother walked in, placing the file down on the desk the teen gave his sibling his full attention. "What is it Noah?" Seto asked with a slight hint of concern, usually the other teen was with Mokuba so if he was here it might mean the raven haired teen was hurt or ill. "I just wondered if you needed any help? You've been in your study since early morning, its lunch now…" blue eyes looked mildly surprised 'it's already noon? That means I've been thinking about…' trailing his thought the teen missed his siblings next words "Mokuba's worried about you so I thought I'd offer my assistance" shaking his head the brunette smiled slightly "I'll be fine, I'm almost finished anyway."

Noah looked to his brother, when he had first been found on the mainframe he knew Seto had every right to get rid of him and was thankful to his younger brother for asking the teen to spare him on the condition that the green haired teen didn't try and take the company which was fine with him as long as he could help out. Looking to his elder brother the teen knew that he was lying. One quick glance down had confirmed his suspicions. "Have you managed to talk to Masaki-chan?" seeing the slight sorrow in his brothers blue eyes told him the answer. "That's none of your business Noah!" ignoring the harsh words the green haired teen continued "it is when Saki is my friend and I know what you said hurt her…and when your reading her personnel file from the company she works for." He added, pointing to said file for effect. Watching the CEO look to the file briefly before the gaze was directed to him. Noah was surprised when his brother sighed and, instead of telling the teen to mind his own business again, opened up a little "I just…don't know what to do…I mean I know I deserved to be slapped…" Noah's eyes widened at that part, his elder brother hadn't mentioned that part "and I know she didn't deserve my anger, but I can't tell her that, every time I've rang her home number or her mobile number it's ether been the two maniacs or someone else…how can I apologize to someone who I can't talk to?" pausing to think for a moment only one idea came to mind "Why not set up an appointment at the company then she has to see you?" idly Noah wondered why Seto had not thought up of that idea himself before he realized that frustration had probably clouded the older teens thinking. Noticing the slight hope in his brother's eyes the slightly shorter male had to laugh "you know Seto you're trying awfully hard to talk to Saki-Chan I think you might…well…'like' her…" seeing the shock on the older teens face made him chuckle 'too easy' he thought as blue eyes narrowed at him. "I do not I'm interested in her as a business partner nothing more" shaking his head the teen retorted "Would you buy your other 'business partners' gifts to get them to forgive you? Would you constantly ring in hope of talking to them? I think your interest lies in more then just 'business partners' and more 'relationship'"

The brunette teen didn't have an answer to Noah's probing, as he didn't know why he tried so hard himself. 'He's got me there' the teen had to admit before a very familiar giggle was heard at the doorway. Blue eyes narrowed slightly as Mokuba poked his head round and sing songed "Nii-san and Saki sitting in a tree…" growling slightly at the pair, who were beginning to run, the taller male began to pursue. More because they were mocking him then denying what they were saying. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G" continuing to chase them around the mansion he tried to ignore the thoughts passing through his brain as he ran. It wasn't until the front door was opened and the pair dashed out shouting "HELP! CRAZED NII-SAN ON THE LOOSE!" that the brunette stopped just outside the mansion, slightly out of breath the teen made a mental note to get the pair back, only then noticing his rival was there. "What do you want?" he asked, momentarily forgetting he'd challenged the other male to a duel. "You challenged me to a duel Kaiba" glaring at the mocking tone the other had used the brunette gathered his wits and invited the teen inside so they could conduct there match.

**A.N: **This happens almost parallel to the pervious chapter, i just really couldn't resist writing this chapter as the plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone XDD


	16. Seto Tries Harder

**Chapter Fifteen: Seto Tries Harder…**

It had been two weeks since Masaki had stopped going to school and Seto was starting to really get concerned. He'd tried calling but had only got through to either Marik, Bakura or Ryou. All the gifts he'd sent hadn't done much either, however Seto Kaiba does not quit. He thought to what his step-brother had said about chocolates and brought the biggest, most expensive chocolates he could find in Domino. Before asking his driver to take him to Masaki's mansion. He knocked on the door, which was answered by Bakura. "Yes? Can I help you?" Seto twitched a little; he was really getting annoyed by this. "I'd like to see Masaki." Bakura looked at the chocolates for a moment before taking them. "These are being confiscated for inspection." Kaiba was shocked. "I haven't done anything to them!" he growled out to the annoying teen "I'm still confiscating them." He responded before shutting the door on the very angry CEO.

About an hour later Masaki was surprised to find a box of chocolates placed on her desk. "I am pleased to announce these chocolates have cleared the inspection." He told her with a grin on his face. She smirked at him "Translation: I've eaten the ones I like, you can have the rest" his grin widened as he left the room, she shook her head and looked over to the half empty vase before opening the box and eating one of the chocolates. "Well, at lease he didn't eat the strawberry ones" she mused while continuing her work, making a mental note to ask them to let her actually go into her office for a while and shuddering at the amount of paperwork she knew would be there.

Two days later Masaki was sat in her office, having convinced them she was well enough to work for a while. Bakura and Marik were with her as she read some of the documents. They checked her appointments and Bakura pressed the intercom to talk to her sectary "Cancel the meeting with Kaiba, Masaki is unavailable." She looked towards Bakura and started to protest until Marik hit her on the head with the millennium rod. "She's concussed!" Bakura told her sectary with a grin. "I am not!" she retorted as she was hit repeatedly by Marik until she stopped it. "She's in a coma; we're taking her to hospital now." She was hit once more on the head and felt the familiar darkness that she had two weeks previous. Marik picked her up and carried her out of the office and home. A chuckling Bakura behind him.

"She had to cancel! What reason?" Kaiba asked icily to the woman on the phone who had just explained that she had canceled the meeting, ok so it was a way of seeing her without the guard dogs but… "I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba, but she has had an accident and is being taken to the hospital." Concern hit him as he placed the phone down, looking at his schedule he canceled all his meetings and called the hospitals to look for the woman.

Masaki groaned as she opened her eyes. "Damn you Marik!" she growled out as Yami looked to her. "What are you talking about?" confusion in his eyes. "I had a meeting set up with Kaiba and to stop me seeing him…Marik used that damned millennium rod of his to knock me out so I wouldn't go to the meeting." Yami's eyes flared in anger "He did WHAT? Just to stop you from having a meeting with Kaiba?" she smiled softly at him. "Apparently so, I've got a major headache now…I'm so going to kick his ass when I get my hands on him." Yami smirked a little at that idea as Yugi spoke to him, 'Yami is Masaki awake? Can I see her?' he smiled a little "Yugi's here to see you if your up to it?" she smiled and nodded as the door was opened and a concerned Yugi ran into the room. "Masaki are you ok? I came as soon as I could." She smiled at the young boy and pulled him into a hug. "I'm fine Yugi, I've got a slight headache but I'll live! How have you been anyway?" she asked curious as to what had been happening in the world outside her bedroom to which Yugi had dragged her from the room...only to have the teen blink quite a bit as she saw Marik in a heap on the floor. "What the?" the teen asked as Bakura proceeded to draw a white outline around the male while speaking into a recorder "Victim is of unknown age, tall, blonde, muscular. Victim has no identification as is now to be refered as John Doe" the petite female shook her head as Bakura paused "John Doe is suspected to have died of a very severe drop from what appears to be the shadow realm, this is uncomfirmed at the moment...he appears to have face planted into the floor giving anyone easy access to his arse if anyone was that way inclined, just for the record I do not promote necrophilia..." at this statement Marik came back into awareness with major protests. Shaking her head the brunette teen chuckled as she ignored Bakura shouting "HE'S ALIVE IT'S A MIRACLE!" walking beside Yugi the teen repeated her question as Yugi talked in an animated way.

Kaiba was both surprised and concerned when he heard Masaki had been taken to hospital, but that had quickly descended to confusion, there were three hospitals in Domino and she hadn't been checked into either of them. Rushing into the hospital he politely asked "I'm here to see Mitsurugi Masaki which room is she in?" watching as the receptionist typed he wondered if she could be any slower "I'm sorry but no one under that name has been admitted today, have you tried the other hospitals?" nodding the brunette wondered where she was briefly before his mind clicked on to exactly what happened 'damnit!' he thought as he politely thanked the receptionist and told his driver to take him home 'Marik and Bakura…it has to be! How did I not realize?' he wondered before his brain provided the answer 'because you were too worried about Masaki! That's why!' mentally sighing the brunette knew that was right as he watched the city go by.

Saki smiled as she waved Yugi off from her room, knowing deep down he didn't want to go "Yugi you can visit tomorrow remember, it's the last day of the week tomorrow and I'm sure Grandpa will let you stay" seeing the young teen brighten up and nod before waving cheerfully to her made the brunette smile as Yami asked "Do you need anything?" shaking her head the brunette smiled "I'm going to get some sleep seen as I still have that headache. Night Yami" laying down the teen snuggled into the covers as she heard a soft "Sleep well" in reply before her door was shut and she sighed 'I wish I could talk to him…if only to apologize to him…' was her last thought as sleep claimed her.


	17. Musical Chairs

**Chapter Sixteen: Musical Chairs**

It was nearing the end of Masaki's illness; she smiled softly as she dressed for school. Most of her time ill was either spent keeping Yami Marik and Bakura from causing mischief...well most of they're mischief or catching up with work. 'I can finally talk to Kaiba…I never got the chance to and…why didn't he talk to me?' she wondered as she looked to the gifts that someone had sent her and smiled. She brushed her skirt off and made sure she had everything for the day. The gang had written a set of notes for her and she was going to read them in her spare time, considering they told her she had to sit the tests she'd missed in two weeks time.

Yami was pulling his blazer on when his door was opened by Bakura. "Hey Pharaoh! I need a favor." Yami raised an eyebrow 'Bakura needs a favor off me? This cannot be good' he thought as he waited for the thief to elaborate. "I need you to switch seats with Masaki!" Yami thought for a moment, "And I should do this for you because…" he asked sarcastically. "Because if you don't I'll tell Masaki about your crush on her!" Yami's eyes widened as Bakura began to shout "HEY MASAK-" Bakura didn't get any further as Yami clamped his hand over the the former thief's mouth. "Fine! I'll switch seats, just shut it!" Smirking at his triumph he noticed Masaki outside the door. "You shouted me?" she asked, Yami glared at Bakura for a moment. "I was just going to tell you your going to be late for school!" she gave him a funny look before responding "Bakura, you go to the same school so aren't you going to be late too?" he contemplated this for a moment. "Good point! We'd better move or we'll all be late." She shook her head at him as they walked down the stairs and into the limo waiting for them.

Kaiba was sat in his seat reading as per usual. A small smile graced his features while he waited for the young woman to walk in. He was hoping to get a chance to speak with her…after all; he did sit next to her. 'I can get to see her and talk to her without those damn guard dogs with her.' He thought as the door slid open, looking over he saw the friendship brigade with the brunette woman. Everyone took their usual seat; she was walking to hers until Yami took it. Shrugging she took his seat between Marik and Bakura as the Sensei walking into the room. Kaiba glared at his rival but something told him he wasn't exactly happy with the arrangement either. He looked to the petite brunette and watched as her brow furrowed in confusion. 'She has missed a month so it's understandable…' he thought as he tore a small scrap of paper and wrote 'I missed you' on it before folding it up. Waiting for the Sensei to turn he attempted to throw it to her. However he misjudged the distance and it hit Marik. Cursing silently he watched as the blonde picked the note up, read it and pocketed it with a smirk.

The class ended without incident and he watched as Masaki picked her things up and left the room, he was about to follow her to speak to her when Marik walked towards him and hugged him. Seto stiffened at the hug, not liking to be touched by…well almost anyone. Marik let him go with a smirk and said "I missed you too!" before leaving the frozen brunette and walking out of the room. He saw Bakura laughing like a maniac as Masaki said. "That was really nice of you Marik, to give Kaiba a hug." He grinned at the oblivious woman as they walked away, sitting with the others outside. She pulled out her notes from the previous month and began to catch up on what she'd missed.

The rest of the day the brunette CEO had tried to talk to Masaki but Marik had been there every time he'd seen her. He didn't want to risk another hug from the crazy blonde so he'd walked away. Growling in frustration at the situation he walked into the mansion and was greeted by Mokuba. "Hey Ni-san, did you get to talk to Masaki?" glaring a little at his younger sibling he said nothing as he sat down and watched them play there game for a moment, while trying to calm down. "I guess not, what happened?" the annoyed teen ran a hand through his hair but didn't respond. He didn't want to tell them what had transpired…also he didn't know why it bothered him as much as it did.

Masaki groaned as she shut her book of notes. "Kami in hell I'm never going to catch up." She complained as she switched her light off. The others were downstairs, she'd told them she was going to be playing catch up and had left them to entertain themselves. If it was only Marik, Malik and Bakura he'd have been worried but as Ryou and Yami were there she was happy with letting them, knowing the other two ould keep the pair in line. She sighed as she flopped down on her bed, thinking about Seto for a while. She wondered when she'd started calling him by his first name in her thoughts but didn't dwell on it too much. She was tired from studying and wanted to sleep…but her brain wouldn't switch off and kept her thinking about the teen, she blushed as she thought about when she'd stayed over before her eyelids finally closed.


	18. Revenge is a Dish Best Served

**Chapter Seventeen: Revenge Is A Dish Best Served…**

Seto was sat in the canteen, looking at the one person he wanted to talk to but couldn't because of the pair that were sat with her. 'I don't get it…why doesn't she come and talk to me?' he wondered as he stared at her for a moment before glaring at the two teens who were preventing him from going up to her. All week she'd been sat in different seats and he knew they were behind it. It didn't take much to figure it out, considering they seemed to love winding him up. Looking at her again he noticed the emotions in her eyes. Confusion, anger, boredom, longing…and many others, but the main one was confusion. '…why's she confused? I'm the confused one.' He thought as he continued to stare at the young woman.

Masaki was sat on the other side; looking to the man she wanted to talk to so much but couldn't. '…why doesn't he come talk to me?' she wondered as she realize he was staring at her. She would have gone over to talk to him if Bakura and Marik hadn't sat on her skirt, having needed to smooth it down as she had taken her seat. She sighed as she ate some more of her food. Looking over at Bakura, who was currently trying to steal some of her food and failing because she always caught him. She noticed something and checked to see if she got it right. Smirking she wondered how best to distract the pair for a moment…looking around she noticed Kaiba staring at her and flashed a cheeky grin as she looked to the window. "OH MY GOD!" she shouted, instantly gaining attention from her two captors. "What?" they asked as she pointed to the window. "Yami's streaking!" she said to the pair, who stood up and ran to the window, quick as she could she switched there meals and acted like nothing was wrong. She looked at the door as Yami walked in and instantly walked over to there table.

Yami walked calmly towards Masaki and was instantly surrounded by Bakura and Marik. "How did you not get caught?" Bakura asked, he was confused and looked to Masaki who mouthed 'play along' to him. "Get…caught?" he asked, wondering what the hell they were going on about. He looked to Masaki again who just mouthed 'play along…you'll find out soon.' As Marik asked "Streaking! How did you not get caught?" he looked to the pair for a moment and responded "Oh that! I was too fast, what you didn't see me?" he asked them as they shook their heads. "Well, I'll go do it again then…" he responded, leaving his lunch and walking away towards the toilets. He waited there for about five minutes and pretended to be out of breath. "Whew, didn't make it…there's a school record of 4 minutes 50 seconds…" he trailed off while trying not to laugh. They abruptly left the canteen as Yami sat down. "What was that all about?" he asked while laughing, guessing what they were planning. "Well, they've been sat on my skirt so I couldn't go talk to Kaiba." She explained as Ryou and Malik joined them, Yami frowned as he responded "Why didn't you while they were distracted…" she looked over to where the brunette had been sitting but the space was empty.

Ryou queried "Where are our Yami's?" as the pair passed the canteen. Malik cheered them on at the window. "Please tell me I didn't just see that?" Ryou responded as Yami left the room, hoping to catch the pair before they got caught…but his other reason was to talk to the teen CEO. He knew that Masaki cared about Kaiba and he wanted to help them. Although he had feelings for the petite woman he knew that she wanted to be friends with his rival. He wondered where Kaiba had gone when he heard the recognizable voice. "That's it I'm gouging my eyes out!" he walked over to the teen and responded "I don't think you should…Masaki thinks their beautiful. I'm guessing you saw Bakura and Marik then?" he asked with a small chuckle at the confusion in the CEO's eyes at his words. He walked in the direction he hoped that the two Yami's were. Seto was confused by his rival's words but couldn't stop himself smiling at them.

Yami had finally caught up with the two Yami's and dragged them to the toilets to put there clothes back on before returning to the canteen. Malik was congratulating them while Ryou scolded Bakura for inappropriate behavior at school. "I was trying to break the school record for streaking!" Bakura responded as he sat down and took a bite out of his food, spitting it back out in protest at the seasoning. "That's disgusting! It's like something he would eat." Masaki smirked as Marik said the same thing about his meal before bursting out into laughter. They looked at her and at the food in front of them and back to her as they realized what she had done. "Next time don't sit on my skirt! Oh and there's no school record for streaking either" she said as she jumped out of there way and hid behind Yami, Malik and Ryou who were laughing at the pair. She flashed a grin at the pair who grumbled and glared at her and the three she was hiding behind before walking away and shouting back. "WE'RE NOT TALKING TO YOU!" Ryou and Malik followed in order to calm them down while Yami and Masaki laughed a little longer.

"So Masaki, let me get this straight they were sitting on your skirt in order to prevent you leaving the table and as such stopping you from doing what you wanted." Yami summed up while the brunette took a bite out of her food. "That's the jist of it Yami, I wanted to ask Kaiba why I haven't spoken to him…that's all." Sighing the teen looked to her friend "I think he's still mad I slapped him…I want to apologize for it but…" seeing Yami shake his head made her sigh "I know he deserved it but I still feel bad…" hearing a sigh from the tri-hair colored male made her look to him "If anything I think he's just as confused as you are…after all probably thinks your avoiding him" sighing again the brunette took a bite out of her food and mumbled "sometimes I hate those two" sighing as she heard a small chuckle from Yami, the teen continued her meal worried about her tests tomorrow.


	19. Mending Bridges

**Chapter Eighteen: Mending Bridges**

Kaiba was annoyed, however it wasn't Marik and Bakura he was annoyed with although they had been making his life hell. It was Masaki herself he was annoyed at as his blue eyes flicked to the empty seat beside him 'the first day she's in her normal seat and she's not in' he thought as the lesson continued. It was late in the day and the blue eyed teen was doubtful the woman would be in now. 'Not for one lesson' once the lesson was over the teen pulled his book out and resisted the urge to sigh.

Masaki smiled as she walked back to the classroom 'I hope I've done well…' it had taken her slightly longer then she thought to complete her tests and have them marked so she would find out her results at the same time as everyone else. The teens smile widened slightly when she remembered her doctor's appointment this morning. Her hands were almost completely healed and her doctor had told her that she could return to her normal routine. Walking into the classroom silently the brunette noticed her usual seat was free. Walking to the back of the room the teen sat down and placed her head on her hands. Thinking back to the tests made her frown slightly 'I really really hope I did ok…' glancing over to the taller male on the next desk her green eyes sparkled in mild amusement when he didn't notice her presence until she noticed he was ignoring everyone and everything in the room. 'I hope he's still not mad at me…I'll apologize after school' Pulling out the things she would need for the class the teen was amused to hear Marik and Bakura bickering over who messed up moving her to another seat. 'They knew I was taking my tests today...I only told them about 50 times' She thought in amusement as the teacher walked in. "Settle down. Now at the end of class you will be getting your results from the tests you took three weeks ago…or in one persons case today, considering they were ill" mentally sighing the brunette repressed the urge to glare. "For those of you who have a red mark on your list you will have to retake the test" worry was etched onto her features as the lesion began. Taking notes the petite teen chanced a look to the male next to her before concentrating on her lesson. 'I hope I passed everything…I really don't want to repeat a test…they were bad enough the first time.'

Once the lesson was over the papers were handed out. Mentally grimacing the brunette female noticed the surprise on Kaiba's face when he saw her 'he only just noticed I'm here? Something must really have kept his mind occupied.' She thought as she started to look over her marks before walking over to her friends and taking a seat next to them. "Hey Saki, we didn't see you come in" chuckling the brunette smiled "Marik and Bakura did I heard them grumbling from the back…anyway how did you do?" Listening to what they had to retake it wasn't long before Bakura proudly admitted "Ryou I've done it I killed my paper!" shaking her head the brunette retorted with a lot of sarcasm "Bakura that's great…although that's not the point of the marks…" Chuckling the brunette ignored the thief for a moment as Marik admitted "I only failed a few subjects…" as Bakura whined about Marik letting the team down the brunette turned to her friends "Well I can help Yami, Marik and Bakura with Math…I passed that" sighing the brunette turned to Yugi "I can help you with English if you want, same for you Tea or Ryou can but I can't help with science I'm afraid" seeing the confusion on there faces the green eyed teen showed her results "I passed everything except science so I have to retake it…" trailing the brunette sensed someone was behind her and turned.

The brunette CEO was surprised to hear that Masaki had failed science, considering the teen would be working around it in the company. Standing behind her the teen waited until she turned before asking to see her paper. Scanning it quickly the blue eyed teen immediately saw the problem. "It's not that you failed at science it's that you've made some mistakes with the kanji. Arrange a time and I'll fit you in" handing back the paper the brunette male left the room with a small smile on his face now knowing that the foundations had been set and the petite female had no choice but to see him.

Saki watched the male leave in disbelief. "Did Kaiba…just offer to…tutor you?" looking over to Joey the teen nodded "I guess…he did…" trailing the teen ignored the protests of both Marik and Bakura as she mentally weighed up the options 'with the way he acts in school I guess he was home schooled…which would be a befit to me learning from him…seen as I was schooled in different countries over the years it was difficult for me to learn the written language as opposed to the verbal…I had them translated for me by someone and most of them didn't involve tests, or I left before I could take them…plus I can apologize to him for slapping him' looking to the group the brunette smiled, deciding to change the subject "The doctor gave me a clean bill of health by the way so you can all stop staying at the mansion if you want. It also means my home phones can go on charge without prank calls being done" looking pointedly to two particular Yami's as she did so before standing up and excusing herself from them so she could go to work.

Later that evening the brunette looked to the paper on her desk, as much as the teen was loathed to admit it the mansion seemed quieter without the Yugi-tachi around to keep her company. Picking up her home phone she typed in Kaiba's home number, which Mokuba had given her when he visited and waited for someone to answer. The teen was unsurprised when Mokuba's voice filtered through "Hey Mokuba, its Saki…" pausing for a moment the teen smiled when she heard "Saki! It's good to hear from you! Are you well?" chuckling the brunette responded "I am but can I speak to your older brother? He asked me to ring" hearing an enthusiastic reply before she was put on hold her green eyes flicked to the paper again as the teen tried to see the mistakes herself.

Mokuba's eyes lit up as his friend asked to speak to Seto. A small prank filtered through the raven haired teen's mind as he walked to his nii-san's office. Knocking on the door he heard the slightly muffled enter and walked into the room, noticing his brother working the younger Kaiba spoke first "Nii-san there is somebody on the phone for you." Watching his brother look up briefly made the younger teen smile before his brother looked back down "Hmmm, tell them to call back. I'm busy." Rolling his eyes the raven haired male put on a slight whine as he retorted "But it's a giiiiiiiirrrrrrlllll!" noticing the elder teen look up with a raised eyebrow made him suppress a giggle "and your point?" grinning cheekily Mokuba responded "She says you told her to ring you….so…is she your girlfriend?" watching his brother's reaction turn to annoyance the teen heard the warning tone in the elder teen's voice as his name was spoken before putting the phone to his ear knowing it was on hold and asked "Errrr…are you my Nii-sama's girlfriend?" watching his brother jump up the younger Kaiba quickly placed the phone on his brother's deck before leaving the room hearing the distinct tone of his brother shouting "MOKUBA!" chuckling the raven haired teen ran back to his room before Seto could finish the call and come to find him.

Seto calmed himself and picked up the phone before speaking "I apologize for my brother's behavior…" however he didn't expect the familiar tone to speak "No need to apologize Mokuba was very polite on the phone…even apologizing when he had to put me on hold." Blinking a few times the teen sat down before speaking "Putting you on…hold?" slight confusion in his tone. Masaki laughed a little "Yes, he put me on hold while he went to find you, or so he told me…didn't he tell you it was me calling?" shaking his head the brunette suppressed a groan before responding "No he didn't…I think I need a little talk with him later. So to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked slipping into business mode, a small chuckled was heard before he heard Saki respond "I just wanted to ask if Friday is ok for me to come over…to be tutored?" remembering the earlier conversation at school made a small smile appear "That's fine, is 8 ok for you? So I can get the company work out of the way" hearing a pause made him worry until she responded "That's fine…I can get my work done too. I'll see you then" saying a curt but polite goodbye the brunette place the phone on his desk before leaving his office to locate a certain raven haired prankster.


	20. Study Date

**Chapter Nineteen: Study Date**

Waving to her friends the brunette smiled, she had been tutoring the three Yami's in math and unfortunately the only one who was progressing, or for that matter listening, was the former pharaoh. The other two she guessed were learning from him. She had found out that in ancient Egypt there was no such thing as the number zero so she had to explain to them that such a number did exist and that was why they failed math now. Yugi and Tea had done well with learning English, as they had struggled with the grammar. Where she was too busy Ryou had stepped in. Although the brunette had to admit the only subject almost everyone had passed was history…seen as they could pick the subject…idly the teen wondered how Bakura had failed it…but found it best not to ask. Finding her in tray practically empty the brunette smiled as she worked. 'I guess that extra hour I pulled yesterday paid off or I'd be here all night.' She mused, today after all was Friday and her study day with Kaiba, not that she had told her friends what she was up to…mostly because Bakura and Marik would have stopped her. Shaking that thought from her head the brunette teen smiled as she worked through what paperwork she had and grimaced at the thought of the meeting that had been set up. 'Fortunately it's a brief one…' the teen thought as she was informed that he had arrived. Telling her sectary to allow him in the teen sighed mentally as the meeting began.

The elder Kaiba couldn't help but look at his watch, he had told his siblings that Saki was coming over to study and they were not to disturb them which had caused them to tease him mercilessly about it being a 'study date' to which point he had chased them into the games room and as they had not come out to harass him meant the pair were occupied with some game they'd dug out. Glancing to his watch for a second time the teen smiled as he heard a knock on the door. Opening it he smiled at the teen in front of him "Sorry I'm late, a last minute meeting over ran slightly…" shaking his head the brunette male stepped aside to allow her in. Taking her coat and helmet the teen frowned "You rode the death trap again?" hearing her chuckle made him turn to face her "I had to or I'd be even later…and that wouldn't have been fair" shaking his head for the second time the brunette teen lead her to his study and pulled out the chair for her to sit down. "I will admit I am slightly curious as to how you've been managing with the kanji all this time…" seeing the sheepish smile on the teens face made him raise an eyebrow "Guess I have to come clean…I asked my sectary to translate it for me…so for example, if you sent me a message then she would translate it into a language I could read" chuckling slightly he had to admit that it was a good idea…until it came to tests at school. "Well after this you won't have to. If all you struggle with is kanji then you'll be fine in the subject itself." Beginning to teach her the basics the blue eyed teen made a mental note to apologize after the lesson.

Saki smiled as she began to learn, knowing the basics were important in any language. By the end of the lesson she had learned how to spell the basics in hiragana and how to translate them into romaji and English. Checking the time her green eyes widened when she noticed they had been there for about three hours. "I didn't realize it was so late! I have to go…" trailing the teen paused and bit her lip for a moment before opening her mouth to apologize however before she could utter the words… "I'm sorry…for what I said…it was…unacceptable." Keeping her mouth open for a moment the teen shook her head "If anyone should apologize Kaiba-san it's me…I shouldn't have reacted the way I did…I was going to apologize to you the next day but I fell ill and was off school" seeing his eyes widen the brunette wondered what was wrong "I…thought…you was…avoiding…me after…what I said" shaking her head the petite female responded "No I wasn't mad…if anything I felt guilty…for slapping you…but my doctor said I couldn't go to school and to be honest I thought you would be mad at me for that slap so I didn't call…" hearing him chuckle slightly made her look up and add "Oh and before I forget…that is…if you still want to…I mean you don't have to agree but the offer…working on a game together…still stands." Looking down for a moment the brunette teen cursed her stupidity before her head snapped back up "I'll take you up on that offer, forgive me for not walking you out but I still have a lot of work to do…I had more then expected today. Surprise graced her features as she processed this information. 'so he set aside time for me…' standing up the teen packed away her notes before bowing "Thank you" hearing the taller teen chuckle again made her look up "Your welcome…I'll see you next week to continue your lessons" nodding the brunette left his office. As she was walking down the stairs she was unsurprised that Mokuba and Noah were there. "Saki-Chan! How was it?" shaking hear head the teen smiled "It was fine, I'll be back next week though" seeing Noah smirk made her worry "So you've set up another study 'date' then?" lowering her head at the implication the brunette heard a certain males voice coming from the room she just left "YOU TWO SHOULD BE IN BED!" giggling at the 'uh-oh we're busted' looked the teen hugged them both before leaving, hearing the pair laughing to themselves as they ran up the stairs.


	21. Three Meetings and a Cup of Coffee

**Chapter Twenty: Three Meetings and a Cup of Coffee**

Saki smiled as she worked, thanks to the many study days with the blue eyed CEO of Kaiba Corp, she had managed to learn how to read kanji. They had gotten the results from the make up tests the previous day and everyone had passed, even Bakura had not 'killed his paper' again. Shaking her head in amusement the teen remembered the white haired thief mumbling something about 'Ryou threatening him with…if he didn't pass' as tempted as she was to find out exactly what the British teen had threatened him with a part of her did not want to ask, more for her own sanity then for what the Yami could do. Shaking her head to banish that thought, the petite brunette sighed as her green eyes flicked to her schedule a small frown gracing her feature 'Kuso! I forgot I had those meetings…' sighing the young woman closed her eyes, praying to whatever deity was listening to give her strength as the intercom sounded. "Miss Mitsurugi your first meeting is here" Gathering her thoughts the teen plastered on a fake smile as she responded "Send him in" placing the documents in her desk for the moment, the brunette rose from her seat and quickly switched from Japanese to German "Mr Von Scroeder, it is an honor to finally speak to you in person." Seeing the pink haired man wave his hand in a dismissive gesture "Not at all Fraulein, it is my pleasure to speak to you. It is not often I am in the presence of such beauty." Allowing him to take her hand and kiss it, the teen resisted the urge to call him a smarmy git as she kept her smile "You flatter me, however you seemed to be proposing something in the lines of a partnership, this has interested me greatly" slipping into her business tone immediately as she sat down she only hoped the man was shorter in speech then he was in his e-mails.

Seto calmly looked to his siblings and shook his head. They had insisted on coming with him and were now playing Capsule Monsters…well more like Mokuba was thrashing Noah at the game. Shaking his head his blue eyes flicked to his schedule. Smiling when he noticed the meeting with Saki the brunette male remembered she had mentioned two meetings before she could see him. 'if it's anything like when I have a lot of meetings on the same day I'll bet she'll be exhausted…' trailing his thought the brunette wondered if he could help in any way, after the studying with and tutoring the petite female he had developed some sort of friendship with the girl. Although he had to admit he was slightly surprised when she had revealed that she was in fact the daughter of Ichigo Mashiro and now CEO of the company. He had heard rumors about that man having a daughter but it had never crossed his mind that it would have been Masaki, with her last name being different. The brunette CEO frowned briefly 'the name Masaki doesn't suit her…from what she told me her father called her that but I doubt it was her given name…more like he wanted a son…' shaking his head at that thought the teen looked to his brothers again and noticed they're attention was on him "What is it?" he asked with mild annoyance of being caught lost in thought. "Nothing Nii-san I was just wondering why you were staring off into space…it's not like you…" looking to his younger brother the teen was about to retort he wasn't when the brunette realized he had, indeed been staring blankly for a while. Sighing the blue eyed teen smiled slightly "I was just thinking about the meetings I have, that's all" he hastily added seeing the doubt on his younger brother's face.

The teen shook hands with the pink haired male with a slight mental sigh. "You have made some interesting suggestions Mr Von Scroeder; I will inform you of my decision at a later date." Walking him to the office door with a fake smile on her face the brunette was grateful that meeting was over and she had a few minutes to clear her thoughts before the next one began. "I hope you will…this could be the start of a great partnership but please, consider all aspects before you make your decision." Watching the man kiss her hand before leaving made her shudder once the door was closed. 'Finally! Mental note wipe hand as soon as I have a free moment…' shaking her head the brunette sat back behind her desk with a sigh, although she was loathed to admit it the male had made some interesting ideas…but there were two problems with working with him. One he was a pompous git who had barely let her say more then three words for every sentence he had spoken and two he was clearly had a deep seated hatred for Seto Kaiba, a fact he had made known in the meeting, the man whom she already had a partnership with that was, at the very least, equal. Shaking her head the green eyed female couldn't help but dread her next meeting…knowing that she only had a few minutes before "Miss Mitsurugi…" shaking her head the brunette sighed and allowed her next meeting entry. "Mr Pegasus, thank you for coming on such short notice…" trailing as the man waved her off the teen mentally prepared herself for the meeting "Not at all my dear! You know I don't mind being called here on short notice. Especially when the idea pipes my interest so…you want to create an online game using duel monsters as a base? I simply love the idea" smiling the brunette shook her head "I'm glad you do, I was actually hoping you would so I could gain permission to use your game in my own" seeing the surprise on his face made her give the white haired man a genuine smile as the meeting continued.

As he stepped through the doors to Mashiro Corporation the brunette male looked down to his offering to the woman he was about to have a meeting with before a distinctive and slightly annoying voice rang throughout the lobby. "Why if it isn't my dear Kaiba boy…" growling blue eyes glared daggers at the one man who managed to rile him up without trying. "Pegasus! To what do I owe this _pleasure_" the brunette asked with heavy sarcasm. Watching the man look at him made him shift with slight discomfort. "You know I just have to ask Kaiba boy…was the surgery painful?" blue eyes narrowed as the teen coldly retorted "What the hell are you babbling about now?" seeing the exasperated look on the elder man's face made Kaiba smirk briefly before the man retorted "Come come now Kaiba boy…no need to be that way I just wondered if it was painful when they surgically removed your coat, however I simply don't have the time now for your answer. You will get back to me on that won't you? Of course you will! Well chao Kaiba boy" watching the irritating man leave the brunette reined in his anger before walking into the elevator and pressing the button to go to Saki's office.

The young female in question groaned in relief as she placed her head in her arms. 'Finally the two most long winded men are gone!' the brunette though while allowing her brain a much deserved break from her meetings, temporarily forgetting that she had another one until "Miss Mitsurugi, Mr Kaiba is here to see you" groaning again the brunette didn't respond and simply pressed the button to allow her friend and business partner enter the office. The teen didn't even lift her head right away when the amused voice reached her ears "You know that hardly looks professional…" wearily lifting her head the brunette stuck her tongue out briefly before retorting "if you'd had the morning I've had then you would be like this…" trailing the green eyed teen gestured to the empty seat in front of her desk. "Well allow me to introduce you to the best coffee you will ever taste." Looking up as the cup was pushed towards her, the teen couldn't help but smile "Caffeine my old friend!" hearing the amused chuckle from the other occupant of the room at her exclamation made the teen stick her tongue out a second time before taking a sip of the beverage. "Thank you! I really needed this…" trailing the petite teen smile as she set the cup down and began to pull out the documents from earlier that day. "I've spoken with Pegasus and he has given us permission to freely use duel monsters for the game, I streamed a few ideas to my developers and they've come up with some interesting ideas…" trailing the brunette handed the other teen the file. "that explains why I saw Pegasus in the lobby…" noticing his frown the teen shook her head in amusement "and know you know why my head was on my desk" hearing him chuckle at her discomfort made the green eyed teen pout before retorting "fine next time you can deal with him" giggling lightly at the mock horror on the teen CEO's face before they both became serious and began working on the ideas for the game.


	22. Reaching Unto the Truth

**Chapter Twenty One: Reaching Unto the Truth**

Yami sighed as he watched the brunette female leave the school 'Yami just tell her…this has been playing on your mind since when she was sick…after all the worst she'll do is reject you' mentally sighing the former spirit retorted 'and that's why I haven't Abiou…I don't want to make it awkward for her to be around me and I don't want to lose her friendship…' hearing Yugi's chuckle made him stop what he was doing 'you know you've just admitted to me that you like Masaki right?' crimson eyes widened as he growled mentally and cursed before Yugi giggled 'you know maybe I should invest in some mind soap for you…' before teasing the poor pharaoh about his crush. Yami sighed and allowed Yugi to exact revenge, after all the elder teen had been teasing the younger male about his crush on Tea. Sighing again as the teen finished packing, still deciding not to tell the brunette female of his feelings for now, just in case it did make things awkward for her and the gang.

While Yami was having the conflicted thoughts regarding the petite brunette female, another person was questioning they're feelings for the same woman. Kaiba was having a very rare day off to spend time with his brothers while thinking about the teen. As he was being driven home from collecting the paperwork he needed, the brunette male found himself questioning just what he felt for the woman. 'I know that she's a friend, other then Mokuba and Noah she is the only one to make me smile…and she's good with my brothers. But why is it I get those playful urges that I've not had since before I was adopted? Come to think of it I feel relaxed around her as well…' shaking his head the blue eyed teen looked out of the window. 'Saki is defiantly a friend, one of the few genuine ones I have but…are these feelings what it's like to have a friend?' having not really allowed anyone close before except Mokuba, but he was family and Noah who was also sort of like family, the teen had never experienced these emotions before. 'I guess I could go as far as saying she's my…best friend. That must be it!' breaking free of his thoughts the brunette realize that they were at the mansion and he had been lost in thought for the entire journey. Shaking his head once more the brunette stepped out of the limo and walked into the house.

Meanwhile, oblivious to the inner conflict that she was causing two of her friends, Saki was hard at work, furiously typing in order to contain a virus that had somehow gotten into her companies systems. 'I'll bet this is because I helped my father take out that company that was trying to discredit our reputation…' trailing that thought the brunette smirked as she contained the virus and attempted a back trace, which got her nowhere. 'of course…it wouldn't be that easy' glancing to her clock the green eyed teen cursed 'I was supposed to be meeting my friends…damnit because of this mess I'll have to cancel…' sighing the teen called Yugi "Hey Yugi, sorry I'm not going to be able to make it…someone implanted a virus into my companies main frame it's going to take me a while to sort it out…" pausing for a moment the brunette smiled as she added "you can come here if you want to, although I'll be working on repairing the damage and finding out what's been lost" hearing the excited confirmation made the teen shake her head as she put the phone down. Smiling slightly as she worked on the repaired it wasn't long before the teen heard a knock on the door. Not looking up the brunette shouted for them to enter, knowing that she had no appointments.

Yugi walked into Saki's office with slightly wide eyes, he'd never been here before and was surprised at how big it actually was. "Hey Saki!" walking up to her desk he saw her smile briefly before the brunette teen's gaze flicked back to her computer screen. "Sorry I couldn't join you guys, it's just" Shaking his head the younger teen's eyes softened "No need to apologize Saki-Chan…we know it must be hard to run a company…" trailing the violet eyed teen watch his friend look up "Thank you for understanding…I set up one of my consoles and left some game out for you guys if you get bored watching me work on this…" hearing her chuckle the younger teen looked to find Joey and Tristan already browsing the selection. "Wait a sec…your company made this?" Seeing the brunette female look up with mild amusement in her eyes "Our company didn't just make it Joey…I kinda did" hearing her chuckle at the surprise on there faces Yugi smiled "No way…this took us ages to complete!" shaking his head at the blonde exclamation Yugi sat down next to Tristan "It wasn't that hard guys…" the teen trailed while seeing the 'you've-got-to-be-joking" looks on his friends faces. Chuckling slightly as they put it on to prove to him how he was wrong the teen noticed his green eyed friend watching them with a smile. 'I think she's glad to have us here…' trailing that though the tri hair coloured duelist watch his friends with amusement as they argued over who was using which character. Soon the sounds of clacking keys and curses were heard, accompanied by the occasional laugh from the female CEO as she watched her friends play the game she designed.


	23. Suprise Visitors

**Chapter Twenty Two: Surprise Visitor**

Masaki sighed as she set her brush down; she had converted an old room into an artist's haven. Looking at the painting a small sigh erupted from the teen's lips before picking up her brush again, before the brunette could place it on the canvas she was interrupted by the doorbell. 'Damn if this is Seto…I'm in trouble' she thought as she placed her pallet and brush down. Passing a mirror in the hall the green eyed teen sighed as she noticed the numerous streaks of paint on her face and the obvious paint marks on her hands. The teen grabbed a towel in a furious attempt to wipe the paint away as she checked who was at the door. Slightly relived when it revealed that her visitor was Noah, letting him in she saw the confused look in his light blue eyes as she walked into the living room. "Masaki, why are you covered in paint?" the teen asked, wondering if she was decorating somewhere in the mansion. "Are you decorating?" shaking her head as she made him a drink the brunette teen paused, wondering how best to explain. "No Noah, I'm not decorating as such…" she trailed off not wanting to tell him exactly what she was doing.

Noah was confused when he saw Masaki, he'd been told by Mokuba that Masaki wasn't meeting up with the Yugi-tachi today. Which confused the younger teen, he told his younger sibling that he would go see if the brunette teen was ok and to have fun. "So if you're not decorating…what are you doing?" he saw the conflict in her green eyes as she sighed and responded. "It's better if I show you…but you have to PROMISE on pain of death you won't tell ANYONE!" Nodding briefly the green haired teen found himself being guided to what he assumed was where she was working before he rang at her door. Noah's eyes widened at the sight of her painting. "So this is for my brother?" seeing her nod, his blue eyes looked back at the painting. "I just know he's going to love this when he sees it! It's really impressive!" he complimented. The teen could tell she'd thought a lot about this. "Are you sure he'll like it…I mean I'm not sure he will." Noah smiled 'It's from you, of course he's going to like it!' he thought idly as he nodded at her. "Can I stay and keep you company for a bit?" he asked, watching as she smiled. "Of course you can, but let me get changed." He chuckled as he took on a suggestive tone. "Can I watch?" the brunette teen playfully hit his arm "For Kami's sake! Are the older Kaiba male's hentais or something?" the brunette teen noticed the confusion in her friends eyes as she left.

When she returned the teen was still wearing her older clothes but they were slightly cleaner then the ones she'd just taken off. "Masaki, what did you mean when you said that…about 'Kaiba males being hentais'?" he asked the confusion still in his eyes, she couldn't help but chuckle. "That's a long story…but to cut it short, Mokuba hid your brother's clothes in the guest room I was staying in when I fell asleep that time and he walking in on me…lets just say I wasn't exactly presentable." She grinned when Noah chuckled. "I see…I can imagine." The brunette teen shoot her head with mild amusement "I bet you could! Like I said, Hentais." they both laughed for a while before Masaki took her brush and continued the painting. It was about an hour later when Noah piped up again. "Masaki, you never told me why you picked to do this." The teen smiled as started to explain the conversation almost two week's previous.

_Masaki sat in the gardens of the Kaiba mansion, having decided to take a break from her work on the game. She watched as the teen saved his work and sighed. "What's wrong?" she asked him, noticing the look of dread in his eyes. He turned to her as he explained his dilemma. "Mokuba will have planned a party for my birthday…" confusion graced her features as she queried. "You don't like your birthday?" He leaned back a little "It's not that I don't like my birthday…it's just that everyone who needs something from my company always tries to carry favor with me by buying me the most expensive thing that they can get. They never think that I might want something that _**actually **_isn't the most expensive thing in the world. Something that matters, something I can actually care about rather then it being just another item." She smiled a little as she thought of some ideas. "So you hate your birthday…because people try to carry favor with you…I can kind of understand that feeling. I was in a boarding school for Kami's sake!" he chuckled a little. "What do you mean?" she sighed. "You do not know how bad it was there! I was in an all girls boarding school, I constantly got plagued by questions of my heritage and when they found it out they all wanted to buy me the best…" at this point she cringed. "dresses, jewelry and other extreamly girly things…until I brought my motorcycle. Then I was a taxi service for the girls when they wanted….secret liaisons." He chuckled a little. "What was your payment then?" he asked, she smirked and responded. "I never tell secrets…"_

Noah understood when she told him about the conversation. "I know what Seto means, all the business men buy him things to impress him." She nodded. "That's why I thought of this idea…it's different…but I'm still worried he won't like it, after all I haven't painted in a while." Noah shook his head. "He's going to love it Masaki, I'm sure of it." She smiled a little at him. "Thanks Noah…my only other worry is I'm not going to get it finished." Noah looked confused for a moment and she sighed. "Noah I'm worried I'm not going to get it finished because it's only half done. I've got a lot of painting to do and with work and the gang I am NEVER going to get this finished." He nodded at her dilemma for a moment. "Hmmm, well I can look after your company for a bit while you finish it up." He suggested, the next thing he knew he was being glomped by the brunette. "Thank you thank you, I think I will need the extra time…" the green haired teen chuckled as he patted the woman's back "Your welcome, you know you only have to ask…" smiling the brunette teen pulled back and carried on painting "I know but I didn't want anyone to know what I was doing…just in case word got back to your brother…" seeing the teen shake his head made her sigh "Stupid I know, but the whole point of it being a surprise is the person doesn't know…" looking to her paints the brunette teen began to mix the shade she needed as she talked with Noah about what she had missed.


	24. Birthday Suprise

**Chapter Twenty Three: Birthday Suprise**

Masaki smiled as she knocked on the door to the Kaiba mansion, it had taken her a few weeks and a mild amount of cursing but she had managed to finish the painting, leaving only a couple of days to spare. Shaking her head as the door opened the teen smiled as Noah greeted her "Ah Saki! Did you bring it with you?" Nodding the brunette gestured to her limo. "I didn't want it to get ruined so I brought it over early…" trailing the brunette had to chuckle as Noah took charge and got some of the staff to move the paining. "I'll put it into a separate room from the one we are using, lest people get curious." Chuckling a little the brunette followed the green haired teen and was promptly glomped by the younger Kaiba brother. "Saki! You're here you're here!" returning the hug the teen smiled "Yes Mokuba I'm here…I came to help with the set up" seeing the raven haired teen beam at her made her smile widen. Hearing her phone ring the teen pulled it out of her pocket. "Mitsurugi speaking…WHAT! You idiots! How could you let this happen? Forget it I don't want to know just contain it!" the teen screamed down the phone making Mokuba jump as she put the phone down. Sighing the brunette looked to her friend "Sorry I didn't mean to make you jump…" she said to the younger teen with a gentle tone, however the anger was still in her eyes. The raven haired teen shook his head "It's ok Masaki…I just didn't expect you to shout…" what he wanted to say was that she sounded like his older brother when she was mad but decided against it as he hugged her. Ruffling the teen's hair affectionately the brunette sighed "I'll have to take back helping…I've got to go to the company, some idiot decided to crash the mainframe…" Seeing the concern in the younger teen's eyes as she let him go. "Y-You'll still make it for the party won't you?" smiling the green eyed teen nodded "I'll still make it…weather I make it on time or not is another story…but I'll try Mokuba" giving the teen another smile and a quick hug before she left the mansion and told her driver to take her to the company.

Seto sighed as another business man left him to converse with someone else. The party had been going for a while and most of the guests had spoken to him and hinted about working with him. Looking to the table with gifts in distaste he knew there would only be a few that had genuine care for him and they were from Mokuba and Noah. Shaking his head at that thought the teen grimaced as he remembered how a few of the older business men 'reminded' him that they're daughters were of marital age. 'like I would want to marry one of them…harpies' the teen thought as his younger siblings voice filtered through his thoughts "Seto are you ok?" looking down to Mokuba he noted the concern in those innocent blue eyes and smiled slightly "I'm fine Moki…just annoyed at certain things" knowing his smart little brother would figure out what he meant, before the raven haired teen left after noticing that he was being called by Noah. Holding back a sigh as another business man had began another pointless and boring conversation. Meanwhile Mokuba had finally managed to reach his elder half sibling and furrowed his brow with mild confusion. "What is it Noah?" taking the teens phone the younger Kaiba waited for a moment. "Hey Mokuba, just a sec-" pulling the phone away from his ear for a moment as his friend shouted something, the raven haired teen returned it to his ear when he heard silence. "Sorry about that…" smiling the teen responded "It's ok Masaki…" in actual fact her shouting had scared him a little however he didn't want to worry the other teen. "I just wanted to let you know I'm on my way…" beaming the raven haired teen retorted "Great! Are you wearing what I asked?" hearing the groan from the other end of the phone made his smile widen "Yes…could you put Noah back on please?" looking over to his elder brother the teen noticed the subtle 'get me out of this boring conversation' look and handed the phone back to his other sibling and walking towards the brunette teen.

The brunette female grumbled a lot as she drove to the Kaiba mansion, it had taken all day to fix the bug and even longer to find the one responsible, she was not a very happy bunny. Once the problem had been fixed the petite female had changed into her dress and shoes before finding out that her limo was stuck in traffic. Not wanting to be any later then she already was the teen had taken her bike. 'Never again am I driving this thing in a dress and heels' she thought as she arrived at the gate. Showing her face the guard opened them and the brunette drove to the door. Taking off her helmet and fixing her hair the brunette teen knocked on the door and was mildly surprised when Mokuba opened it. "Masaki! You made it I was worried you wouldn't!" smiling the brunette teen noticed the surprise in his eyes as the teen saw her bike being taken away. "You rode that in a DRESS?" Sighing the brunette teen looked to the raven haired teen with mild amusement "Yes…and I'm never doing it again!" Mokuba looked up to her with mild amazement before taking her coat and helmet and storing it with the other guests things before dragging her into the main room. Looking around the brunette instantly noticed Noah who as walking over at the younger teens calling. "Masaki you look stunning, you should wear dresses more often!" shaking her head the brunette teen blushed lightly at the comment "Don't get used to it Noah, if I had my way I'd be in pants but noooooo a certain little black haired boy just had to flash the eyes of doom" watching the green haired teen laugh as the younger Kaiba demonstrated said eyes made the green eyed teen mock pout "Oh before I forget your gift is in the room across from this one, let me know when you want to show my brother and I'll make some distractions." Smiling at the teen the petite female nodded before scanning the room again, frowning slightly when she noticed the older brunette male 'he looks bored…but then again considering the company he's in…' shaking her head the teen looked to her companions "if you'll excuse me I think I need to stage a rescue mission" walking toward the elder teen the brunette heard the pair chuckle.

'For Kami's sake! Does he ever shut up?' the teen CEO wondered as he was still in the same conversation for before, it was always the same thing from a different person. It was only when a light female voice cut through the man's tone that the brunette male suddenly became interested. "Mr Ishida, Mr Kaiba. It's nice to see you both again." Seto turned to the source of the voice, hoping it was not one of the 'harpy' daughters and had a hard time masking his shock. 'That's….it can't be…she said she'd never wear a dress!' he thought in disbelief at the vision in front of him. Masaki was wearing a knee length black sleeveless dress with red lace at the top, long black gloves and a simple cross choker. Looking down he noticed that the petite female was even wearing delicate high heels. "Why Miss Mitsurugi, this is a surprise!" Mr Ishida commented forcing the blue eyed teen out of his trance as the teen laughed "Oh Mr Ishida, surely you jest? Can it really be that surprising that I'm at a business partner's birthday celebration?" she asked with a mild hint of innocence before quickly flashing a 'get-out-of-here-while-you-can' look. Giving a small smile of gratitude the brunette teen managed to escape to the refreshments table, keeping an eye on Masaki as she spoke to the businessman, he watched as he kissed her hand before she walked to his location. "Sleazy git…" the teen muttered which made him chuckle before she shook her head "it's not even my birthday and he's pointing out I'm 'eligible for marriage as is one of his sons' like I want to marry one of his spawn" the blue eyed teen frowned at that little piece of information, before shaking his head and asking the one burning question he had "What's with your outfit? As I recall 'I will never wear a dress unless my life depended on it'" the brunette teen chuckled a little before responding in a cheeky tone "Of course you wouldn't Seto, you're a man!" Growling slightly as she sniggered a little before responding "Thank your brother" confused the brunette teen raised an eyebrow as he waited for her to elaborate "Mokuba, he asked and I said no…then he flashed the eyes and I caved…" Seto chuckled a little before absently commenting "Well at least I'm having fun now…" amusement flickered in his eyes as the brunette female glared at him before shrugging "You mean you weren't having fun before?" shooting the other teen a 'you-can't-be-serious' look before making a quick comment "You know…you should wear dresses more often, they suit you" the petite female grimaced a little "You've got to be kidding, wearing a dress and high heels is not my idea of fun" sighing the teen excused herself as she noticed someone was trying to gain his attention.

Once the brunette female was sure that she was out of her friend's earshot, she rummaged in her bag for her phone to dial Noah's number. Quickly glancing in the blue eyed male's direction to be sure he wasn't looking in her direction before calling Noah, jumping a mile when she heard his ring tone directly behind her. Hearing him chuckle the brunette placed her phone back in her bag "Don't do that!" she scolded him, holding her hand to her heart. Looking to the green haired teen, she sighed as she managed to calm down. "You called Masaki?" glaring lightly at the teasing tone in the other teen's voice for a moment before her green eyes flicked back to Seto's general direction. "I want to show him his gift…but…I still think he won't like it…or…" Noah sighed as he placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. "Stop worrying I know my brother is going to like it, you want me to drag him away from his delightful conversation or are you going to?" chuckling the brunette noticed what Noah was referring to and smiled. "better known as who would cause more of a show?" chuckling at the innocent look that Noah was attempting to make stick before the teen walked over to her friend, still unconvinced that he would like her gift. Smiling politely the petite woman asked "May I cut into your conversation?" using the sickly sweet tone she hated using, the teen refrained from shuddering as she continued "I hope you don't mind but I would like to…borrow the birthday boy for a few moments" watching as the man walked away with a disgruntled look almost made the teen perform a rude hand gesture as she heard the male behind her sigh in relief "Thanks Masaki, I don't know how much longer I would have been able to stay civil…" chuckling the brunette female shook her head "A lot longer then me I'll bet…" noticing the raised eyebrow she was receiving the teen cursed mentally 'I need to calm down…he probably knows I'm worried…' smiling to the taller teen, the petite female tried to quell her nerves "I actually do want to borrow you…I have a gift for you but it's a little…well…large for me to carry around…" seeing the dread in his eyes made her fears grow. 'He's not going to like it at all I just know it…' walking away the teen turned when her hand was caught. "Where is it?" forcing a smile she began walking again to take them to the room that held her gift. "Nearby, I didn't want anyone seeing it before you did…"

Seto followed the woman into the other room with concern 'she's brought me something large, it might be something I won't care for…but then again Masaki would have brought carefully…' trailing that thought he looked around the room, the only thing that was different was in the centre of the room where something was covered by a large sheet. "It took me a while to think what to get you and…well…happy birthday Seto." Watching as the petite female pulled the sheet away, the brunette male was shocked by what he saw. It was a portrait of him with the blue eyes ultimate dragon, its heads coiled around as if protected him. 'That's amazing but I can see the brushstrokes in places…I wonder who she commissioned-' his thought was cut off as his jaw dropped when he noticed the name in the corner as 'M. Mitsurugi' underneath was the date which he assumed was the date the painting was completed. Looking to the brunette female he noticed the despair in her eyes "Oh my god you hate it don't you? I don't know what I was thinking! It seemed like a good idea…" he tried to stop her to tell the petite teen he liked it but she continued "I told Noah you wouldn't like it….I'm such an idiot sometimes! I wish I'd never…" deciding to cut her off from her tirade, the brunette male kissed her lips. Staying like that for a few moments, he enjoyed the feeling of her soft mouth against his own before he pulled away, amusement in his eyes at her shocked expression. "If you would have given me a chance to speak, I would have told you I like it…no I more then like it I love it! In fact I'm going to find somewhere to put it right now!" He noticed that she hadn't moved at all as he walked away and smiled as he turned and looked at the portrait again.

Masaki found enough sense to sit down as she touched her lips in shock. 'he…kissed me…I never thought…or expected that!' hearing a chuckle the brunette was snapped out of her thoughts as someone hugged her. "Didn't I tell you he would like it?" scowling at Noah for his teasing tone he used until she was released from his hug and almost dive bombed by the younger Kaiba. "Masaki! Why didn't you tell me what you got my Nii-san?" chuckling at the cute pout he gave her the brunette teen gestured to the painting "I didn't tell anyone, Noah only found out by pure chance when he came over and saw me covered in paint…I had to confess I was painting it for your brother…" trailing she saw the raven haired teens eyes go wide "WHOA! YOU PAINTED THAT?" sighing the brunette nodded. "Saki! That painting is incredible! My Nii-san came in with the biggest smile on his face, which is odd and when someone asked he told them he was looking for a place to hang his new painting." She blushed a little at the compliment. "Thank you Mokuba, to be honest I didn't think it was good…I haven't painted in a long time…" Mokuba hugged her again to stop the negative thoughts she was expressing but it was Noah who spoke. "Masaki you have a great talent. You shouldn't be so modest about it although I have to ask why Seto's lips were slightly darker then before…do you know Saki?" she blushed and hit Noah with a pillow to shut him up. "Noah, what do you mean?" Mokuba asked. She shot Noah a warning glare but he said it anyway. "Let's just say that Seto really liked his gift…" she was about to hit him with the pillow again but he moved away before she had chance leaving a curious Mokuba and a very embarrassed Masaki.


End file.
